Si sexy en travestis
by Lovely Yami
Summary: « Foutu Dumbledore, foutu alcool, foutus amis, foutu costume, foutu monde, foutu Potter pourquoi il me regarde comme ça d'ailleurs? » HPDM et coécriture.


**Si sexy en travestis. **

**Auteurs:** Lovely A et Yami Aku, un pairing de choc!

**Genre:** **SLASH** donc homophobes passés votre chemin…Mouhahaha vous risqueriez d'être traumatisés. **LEMON**, dites pas que vous n'aurez pas été prévenu et puis humour et romance.

**Pairing:** DM/HP

**Disclamers:** °Yami regardant dans sa chambre°, personne… °Lovely soupire° Je déteste devoir précisé que… pas à nous…..OUIN !

**Résumé: **« Foutu Dumbledore, foutu alcool, foutus amis, foutu costume, foutu monde, foutu Potter - pourquoi il me regarde comme ça d'ailleurs? » HpDm et coécriture.

**Note:** OS partit d'un délire sur une image - très belle d'ailleurs - d'un Dray bien bavant – pour ne pas changer lol. Et c'est un délire, partit sur des idées comme ça lors d'une discussion Msn. Pour plus d'infos, rendez-vous sur la page de notre Bio !

** Flash-Back **

C'était un soir chaud, il était très tard et quatre Serpentard commençaient une énième bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu. Tout allait bien, ils ne faisaient pas trop de conneries - mais en disaient beaucoup. Mais, naturellement, tout allait trop bien pour durer.

« Nah! J'te dis que t'es trop mignon en fouine! » Déclara Pansy Parkinson en tentant de pointer Draco Malfoy du doigt.

« Les fouines c'est mignon tout court. C'est pas parce que c'est Dray, que la fouine est mignonne! » Argumenta Blaise aussi bien qu'il le pouvait.

« Ouais, je suis d'accord avec Blaisou. » Millicent hocha la tête à sa propre remarque.

« Oh mais fermez là! » Cria le principal concerné. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous parlez de moi et les fouines? » Continua t-il, indigné.

« Paske Weasley arrête pas de te traiter de fouine. Et nous on trouve que c'est mignon les fouines. » Répondit Pansy.

Elle tenta de réfléchir, et un sourire stupidement stupide apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Peut-être qu'il en pince pour toi. »

Draco en ouvrit tout grand ses yeux argentés. Il fit une grimace qui fit rire ses trois amis.

« Raconte pas n'importe quoi, Weasley déteste trop Draco pour ça! » Rigola Millicent en se penchant vers l'avant, pour prendre la bouteille de Whisky.

« C'est comme si tu disais que Potter était fou amoureux de Dray! » Après la réplique de Blaise, un sourire béat se scotcha sur les lèvres du blond.

« Z'aimerais trop ça... » Lâcha t-il, recevant trois regards surpris.

« KÔA? Mais... mais... Drayyyy! Pourkôa tu veux que Potter t'aime? » Pansy semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglots.

« Paske Dracoooo l'aimeeeee-euh! DRACO AIME POTTER-euh! » Se mit à crier Blaise en se levant sur son fauteuil, sous l'oeil scandalisé dudit Draco.

« J'aime pas Harry Potter! » Protesta t-il en se levant tant bien que mal. « Mais se serait vraiment cool. Il est vraiment sexy. » Pour la deuxième fois en moins de quelques secondes, un sourire béat éclaira ses traits.

« Naon! Essaye pas Dray! On le voit sur ton visage que t'es dingue de lui! BOUHOUHOU... » Pansy avait finalement éclaté en sanglots.

Millicent tentait de la réconforter pendant que Blaise continuait d'hurler que Draco était dingue du Survivant.

« Ouais bah au moins c'est un gars! » Blaise arrêta de crier et descendit par terre, un sourire aux lèvres. « Tu avoues! » Chantonna t-il. « Mais tu as tout à fait raison! Au moins c'est un mec! » « Tu expliques pourkôa tu dis ça, Blaisou? » Les deux garçons se retournèrent vers les filles. Millicent avait calmé Pansy, celle-ci boudait maintenant.

« Ouais, qu'est que t'as contre les filles? » Dit t-elle en faisant la moue.

« Vous êtes trop compliquées! » S'exclama celui-ci, alors que Draco éclatait de rire sans raison apparente. « Vous chialez tous le temps qu'on comprend rien, alors que vous n'expliquez jamais rien! On vous sourit et vous croyez qu'on est dingue de vous! Et toi, Pans', tu devrais savoir depuis le temps que Draco te veut que comme amie. Alors pourquoi tu pleures quand on apprend qu'il aime Potty? »

Pansy se renfrogna encore plus, puis avala une bonne partie de la bouteille de Whisky. Maintenant vide, elle la balança derrière elle sans un remord.

« Pas ma faute si je suis pas capable de l'oublier... » Maugréa t-elle.

« P'tain... Vraiment, z'êtes trop compliquées... » Conclua Blaise en faisant apparaître une nouvelle bouteille de Whisky.

« Moi je les comprends. » Souria Draco, tout fier d'être capable de quelque chose et que son meilleur ami, non.

« Normal! T'es gay, abruti! Les gays comprennent toujours mieux les nanas que les hétéros. C'est un fait prouvé. » Balança t-il de bout en blanc.

« Y'a des hétéros qui comprennent les femmes. »

« Milli', Milli'. » Répliqua Blaise en secouant la tête de façon fataliste. « Ceux-là ont seulement leur côté féminin très développé. »

« T'es con, Blaise. » Acheva Pansy qui riait beaucoup moins depuis la nouvelle Draco-Potter.

« Même pas! » Rétorqua celui-ci.

« Si! »

« Nah! »

« SI! »

« NAH! »

« Arrêtez de faire les gamins! » S'exclama Millicent en s'effondrant sur la table.

Elle n'avait pas le bras assez long pour atteindre la bouteille.

« De toute manière, même maquillé comme une fille, habillé comme une fille, parlant comme une fille, tu ne serais pas capable de comprendre. » Lâcha Draco avec un sourire. « Et toi tu ne ferais pas une fouine mignonne! »

Draco et Millicent éclatèrent de rire.

« Z'AI UNE IDÉE! » S'exclama Pansy qui semblait avoir retrouvé de sa joie de vivre. « Kôa? » Demandèrent les trois autres d'une même voix.

« Z'avez qu'à le faire. » Sous les regards interrogateurs, elle continua. « Blaise, tu te déguises en fille et toi, Draco, en fouine! »

Il eut un silence puis...

« Ouais! » Millicent se releva brusquement. « Wow! Ça tourne! M'enfin. Pans' et Moi on pourrait s'occuper de vous! D'main, on ira acheter ce qu'il faut! »

Pansy hocha vivement la tête, alors que les deux meilleurs amis se fusillaient du regard.

« Ça marche. » Dirent-ils, encore d'une même voix, prêt à démentir l'autre en se déguisant.

« Toute la journée de lundi, vous resterez déguisés! » Ordonna alors Pansy.

Les deux garçons firent des yeux ronds.

« Mais les profs' ne nous prendront pas dans les cours! » Répliqua Draco.

« Milli' et moi, on s'en occupe. » Dit Pansy avec un sourire diabolique à souhait.

« Mais... Mais, tout le monde va nous voir! » Continua Draco. « Et alors? » Demanda Millicent en haussant un sourcil.

« Ça va être cool. » Lâcha alors Blaise, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

Draco soupira, mais accepta. Et puis, sa risquait d'être marrant.

**oOo**

Du côté de la salle commune des Gryffondor, une grande discussion était en cours, il y avait certes moins d'alcool que chez les Serpentard, vu qu'Hermione Granger veillait au grain. Cependant la discussion n'en était pas moins aussi ridicule.

« Ron, il serait tant que tu arrêtes de hurler dans les couloirs que Malfoy est une fouine » Fit-elle.

« Quoi ! Mais… pourquoi? »

« Mais parce que ce n'est plus de notre âge de se parler de la sorte. »

« Mais... mais... Hermione, c'est vrai quoi, c'est qu'une sale fouine. »

Hermione soupira avant de recommencer son discours sur le fait qu'ils allaient bientôt quitter Poudlard pour la vraie vie et qu'il était temps de passer à autre chose. Mais Ron qui n'était pas d'accord avec elle se tourna vers son meilleur ami qui n'était pas assit à la table avec eux, mais en face de la cheminée et regardait les flammes s'entremêler.

« Harry si tu venais m'aider au lieu de regarder le feu. »

« Oh tu sais Ron, je crois que tu es très bien capable de te débrouiller tout seul. »

« Espèce de lâche... Tu étais d'accord avec moi pour dire que Malfoy n'était qu'une sale fouine à l'époque. »

Hermione se leva d'un coup en le pointant du doigt.

« Ah, ah ! Tu vois, tu viens de dire le mot qui change tout "à l'époque". Harry lui, au moins, il a comprit que cette époque est révolue. Nous sommes presque des adultes. »

Ron écarquilla les yeux en voyant la jeune fille faire un tel discours avec de grands gestes.

« Harry, il faut que tu m'aides à faire entendre raison à cette fille, parce que là, elle me fait peur. Ce n'est plus 'Mione. »

Harry émit un petit rire avant de se lever pour aller rejoindre ses amis.

« 'Mione à raison Ron, et toi aussi d'un autre côté. On était jeunes et il était plaisant d'insulter Malfoy de sale fouine, seulement maintenant, ce ne sont que des gamineries. »

Harry se laissa tomber sur une chaise et Hermione le regarda avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Rhôo j'en étais sûre! »

Ron se tourna vers la Gryffondor.

« Sûre de quoi? » Fit-il, perdu.

Harry prit une belle teinte rosée lorsqu'il put lire dans les yeux de la jeune fille ce qu'elle insinuait.

« J'étais certaine qu'Harry se rangerait de mon côté. Il a su voir en Malfoy un tout autre côté. »

La couleur des joues s'accentua alors que la jeune fille disait cette phrase.

« Quel autre côté ? Malfoy n'a pas d'autre côté que celui du rôle de la sale fouine. »

« Détrompe toi mon cher Ron. » Fit Hermione avec son air d'intello. « Malfoy a sûrement certains… talents cachés que nous ne connaissons pas. »

Puis appuyant son regard dans celui d'Harry qui ne savait plus où se mettre, elle ajouta.

« Et je suis certaine qu'Harry se ferait un plaisir de les découvrir. »

Le brun sauta de sa chaise en bafouillant des excuses comme quoi il était tard, et c'était l'heure d'aller se coucher. Hermione le regarda partir en courant alors que Ron resta bêtement sur sa chaise sans vraiment comprendre ce dont venait de parler ses meilleurs amis.

« 'Mione, tu peux me dire ce qui vient de se passer ? On parlait de Malfoy et... »

« Laisse tomber Ron, tu comprendras plus tôt que tu ne le penses. »

Hermione fixa un moment l'escalier avant de se diriger vers sa propre chambre, laissant un Ron perdu au milieu de la salle.

Cette discussion était vraiment trop bizarre pour lui.

** Fin du flash-Back **

On était lundi matin. La Grande Salle était déjà bien remplie, et, bizarrement, il manquait les quatre inséparables à la table des Serpentard. Et s'ils n'étaient pas là, c'était que quelque chose était arrivé. Ça, tout le monde pouvait facilement le deviner. Car, habituellement, les premières personnes à être dans la salle étaient Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bullstrode.

Et c'est alors que Vincent Crabbe demandait pour la cinquantième fois, au minimum, à Gregory Goyle si les quatre amis arrivaient bientôt, qu'un cri déchirant retentit derrière les portes de la Grande Salle, suivit d'un grand 'MERDE DRACO, ATTENTION À MES CHEVEUX!'.

Le silence se fit tout naturellement dans la Grande Salle et tous tournèrent la tête vers la porte d'entrée. Qu'est qui pouvait bien se passer derrière?

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Pansy et Millicent. Elles se soutenaient l'une l'autre et riaient sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elles finirent tout de même par se rendre à la table des Serpentard. Arrivée au milieu de celle-ci, elles se laissèrent tomber en face de Crabbe et Goyle.

« Les gars, vous pourriez pas aller rejoindre Blaise? Il éprouve quelques… difficultés à faire entrer Draco dans la Grande Salle ce matin. » Après sa phrase, Millicent éclata de nouveau de rire, suivit de très près par sa meilleure amie.

Haussant les épaules, les deux colosses se levèrent en même temps que des chuchotements interrogatifs traversaient la salle.

Qu'est qui était arrivé à Draco Malfoy pour qu'il ne veuille pas entrer dans la Grande Salle?

Derrière la porte, on put entendre Crabbe et Goyle commencer à rire grassement. La curiosité des gens ne fit que s'accentuer.

« NAH! VINCENT, GREGORY, JE VOUS INTERDIS D'APPROCHER! »

Le silence était revenu après ce cri de détresse, et on pu entendre le rire discret de Blaise et son court 'je vous le laisse'.

On entendit encore du tapage, puis la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Entra alors Blaise Zabini. Mais il n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il portait une jupe courte, un chemisier et une cravate. Ses cheveux noirs avaient eu droit à un sortilège de rallonge, sûrement, puisqu'ils étaient retenus en deux lulus bien hautes sur sa tête. Ses yeux étaient soulignés d'un crayon noir et ses lèvres étaient teintées d'un faible rouge. Blaise Zabini s'était tout simplement transformé en étudiante… à la japonaise.

Mais ce n'était pas tout. Derrière lui, suivait Crabbe et Goyle qui tenaient fermement une fouine géante. Heu… Draco Malfoy déguiser en fouine géante. Celui-ci portait un costume de poils sans manche, et s'arrêtant en haut de la mi cuisse. Comme soulier, il avait des bottes poilues - donnant l'impression qu'il avait des pattes. Ses avants bras portaient des mitaines, ressemblant aussi à des pattes. Sur sa tête était apparue deux petites oreilles rondes. Et, en haut de ses fesses, était installée une queue. Le bas de ses pieds, ses mains, le bout de sa queue et ses deux oreilles étaient d'un brun foncé. Celui-ci se dégradait progressivement pour laisser place au blanc, couleur dominante de son pelage. Hum, costume.

Les portes se refermèrent derrière eux, et Draco avait finalement laissé tomber sa lutte acharnée. Il était entré et tout le monde l'avait vue. Il se demanda pourquoi Blaise se promenait la tête haute, alors qu'il était déguisé en fille. Pourquoi, Merlin, pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça arrive? C'était décidé, samedi soir avait été la dernière fois qu'il se saoulait... Ou peut-être pas…

**oOo**

L'absence des quatre principaux acteurs des Serpentard avait fait jaser beaucoup de monde au départ. Ils se demandaient où ils étaient et ce qu'ils pouvaient faire.

À la table des Gryffondor, une personne jetait de petits coups d'oeils discrets pensant que personne ne s'en apercevrait. Seulement, une jeune fille juste en face de lui, observait son petit manège avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle posa son regard sur le bol, le verre et l'assiette de son meilleur ami qui étaient vides.

Ron ne l'avait pas remarqué car il était très porté sur les différentes conversations entre les élèves pour se rendre compte de ce genre de détail. Il était plus intéressant d'écouter Seamus déballer un bon nombre de causes plausibles à la disparition des quatre élèves, causes plausibles qui étaient toutes plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres.

« Harry. »

Le garçon ne réagit pas.

« Harry. » Tenta t-elle plus fort.

Cette fois-ci, le brun se tourna vers elle sans comprendre.

« Hum, tu m'as parlé? »

Hermione soupira.

« Oui, je t'ai appelé. Ce n'est pas en ayant l'esprit ailleurs que tu vas te remplir le ventre. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de commencer à manger. »

Harry rosit avant de prendre un peu de bacon et le manger. Hermione lui servit un verre de jus de citrouille ainsi que du lait et le regarda.

Lorsque soudain un grand cri retentit suivit d'une phrase qui ne laissait rien démentir sur la personne qui l'avait prononcée.

Harry hoqueta, recrachant un peu de son lait dans son bol pour tourner la tête vers la porte. Tous ses amis eurent le même réflexe que lui.

Ils virent entrer Parkinson et Bullstrode qui riaient. Harry eut du mal à croire que ce tableau se déroulait devant ses yeux mais s'étonna encore plus quand il vit Crabbe et Goyle se diriger vers la porte.

Les rire gras qui lui parvint suivit par le cri de détresse de Draco fit faire un tour à son estomac. Que faisaient ces deux gorilles à Draco Malfoy pour que celui-ci émette un tel son ? Il avait envi de se lever pour aller voir ce qui se passait, seulement, il fut stopper par l'entrée de Blaise.

La tenue de ce dernier était…. comment pouvait il la qualifier… c'était spécial certes, mais en même temps, ça lui allait pas si mal que ça. Il entendit des sifflements, Blaise se pavanait et n'avait l'air d'avoir aucune honte à se montrer de la sorte.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il nous a encore fait cet abruti de Zabini. » Fit un Ron étonné à ses côtés.

« Moi je trouve qu'il est plutôt bien foutu comme ça. »

« Non mais tu es malade ! »

Ron était affligé par ce que venait de dire Hermione, mais il ne put continuer qu'il ouvrit grands les yeux. À côté de lui, Harry laissa tomber son bol qui s'écrasa en un bruit sourd, rependant le contenu sur la table. Venait d'entrer une créature sexy qui n'était autre que Draco Malfoy, mais contrairement à Blaise qui avait une tenue décente, enfin si on pouvait appeler ça ainsi, lui était, avait... il ne trouvait pas les mots pour qualifier la vision qu'il avait de Draco Malfoy en ce moment même.

Des sifflements encore plus forts se firent entendre, ainsi que des gloussements, d'autres restaient silencieux ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer, et certains avaient même l'envie de vomir – ceux-là n'avaient vraiment aucun goût.

Blaise Zabini était en fille.

Draco Malfoy était en fouine.

Ils étaient travestis... Harry déglutit en voyant Draco marcher jusqu'à sa table, on pouvait voir que ses pommettes étaient teintées de rouge. A ses côtés, Ron avait la bouche ouverte et ne savait pas quoi dire. Il faisait le poisson alors qu'Hermione regardait Pansy et Millicent qui étaient écroulées de rire sur la table.

Un cri d'horreur se fit entendre à celle des professeurs. McGonagal était debout, les mains sur sa bouche. À ses côtés, Severus Snape n'en revenait pas, ses deux élèves étaient là, dans des accoutrements stupides. Un petit rire se fit entendre au centre de la table, Dumbledore semblait plutôt amusé par ce qui se déroulait.

« Mais qu'est c'est que ce cirque ? Comment osez vous passer les portes de cette salle dans cette tenue ? » S'écria Minerva, hors d'elle.

« Calmez-vous, Minerva. » Déclara Albus Dumbledore en se levant. « Je suis au courant de ce qui se passe. »

Le professeur lança un regard surpris au directeur, mais se rassit finalement. On pu entendre quelqu'un maugréer à la table des Serpentard.

« Comme vous pouvez voir, Mr. Zabini et Mr. Malfoy portent un ensemble... spécial, aujourd'hui. Ils resteront ainsi pour toute la durée de la journée, même dans les cours. »

Un grognement sortit de la bouche de Severus Snape à cette nouvelle.

« Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi ces deux jeunes gens sont accoutrés de la sorte. Je vous répondrais ceci : Faites attention lors de vos beuveries, Merlin seul sait ce qui pourrait en ressortir. »

Et sur ce discours quelque peut mystérieux, le directeur se rassit.

Aussitôt que cela fut fait, les discussions commencèrent. Et plus du trois quart concernaient Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini, le dernier quart discutait de l'étrange discours d'Albus Dumbledore.

« Foutu Dumbledore, foutu alcool, foutus amis, foutu costume, foutu monde, foutu Potter - pourquoi il me regarde comme ça d'ailleurs? »

Draco marmonnait dans sa barbe. Il lança aussi un regard noir à Harry Potter qui n'arrêtait pas de le fixer et ça l'agaçait. Naturellement, Potter n'était pas le seul mais il était le seul que Draco voyait.

« Peut-être qu'il en pince pour toi? » Lâcha innocemment Pansy qui se mérita un regard glacial. « N'en rajoute pas! C'est de ta faute si je suis habillé comme ça! » S'exclama t-il en tentant de se verser un verre de jus de citrouille sans que le contenu ne tombe à côté.

« On était tous saouls. » S'excusa la jeune femme de dix-sept ans en haussant les épaules. « Et c'est juste moi qui en bave! Ce n'est pas juste! » Blaise le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Et puis moi alors? »

« Toi, c'est pas pareil! Tu te pavanes carrément devant tout le monde, tout fier d'être déguisé en fille! » Lâcha Draco en reposant brutalement le pichet sur la table.

« Pourquoi je le ferais pas? Y'avais pleins de monde qui me sifflaient quand je suis entré! » Il se retient de justesse de pouffer en voyant son meilleur ami renverser du lait sur sa main poilue.

« D'ailleurs, toi, tu as été beaucoup plus sifflé que moi. Et, putain, t'es sexy dans ton costume de fouine! » « Tu n'étais pas hétéro, toi? » Demanda Draco qui porta sa patte recouverte de lait au niveau de ses yeux.

« Ouais, mais n'empêche que ce costume est sexy. Si t'en veux plus, tu me le donneras. » Dit-il avec un sourire pervers.

Draco ne fit que rouler des yeux, bien que l'idée de son ami lui plaisait. Il allait le garder, ce costume.

« Tu n'as qu'à lécher. » Proposa alors, Blaise. Draco haussa un sourcil interrogatif. « Ta patte, lèche. »

« Pervers! » Lâcha Draco qui commençait sérieusement à douter des orientations sexuelles de son meilleur ami.

Il se dit que son costume de fille devait lui être monté à la tête. Il se pencha et sortit sa baguette qu'il avait glissé dans l'une de ses pattes-bottes. Il murmura un faible 'Evanesco' et le liquide blanc disparut. Le blond tira la langue à Blaise - qui ne fit que rigoler - avant de retourner à son petit déjeuner.

« Tu sais, Dray, Potter n'a pas cessé de te fixer. » Lâcha Pansy en lui faisant un petit sourire.

Ledit Dray roula des yeux, mais regarda tout de même à la table des Gryffondor. Et plongea dans le regard vert du brun. Il lui fit un petit sourire, ainsi qu'un clin d'oeil et tourna la tête pour regarder les autres personnes de la Grande Salle.

Harry avait écouté avec intérêt ce qu'avait dit leur directeur, il voulait comprendre pourquoi ces deux là étaient habillés de cette façon. Mais la réponse ne fut pas vraiment celle qu'il attendait, il aurait aimé en savoir un peu plus.

Dès que Dumbledore fut assit, Ron se tourna vers eux.

« Mais il est complètement timbré, il va les laisser tous les deux vêtus comme ça! »

« Pourquoi, ça te dérange Ron ? Moi je trouve que Malfoy et Zabini sont plutôt hyper sexe. »

A la phrase de Seamus, Harry sentit quelque chose d'étrange en lui. Hermione vit la lueur des yeux émeraude changée, elle aurait été prête à parier que c'était de la jalousie.

« Malfoy et Zabini hyper sexe, mais tu as vu de qui tu parles? »

« Mouais, des deux mecs les plus sexy de Serpentard, allons Ron. » Seamus passa son bras autour des épaules du roux. « Ne viens pas me dire que voir Malfoy habiller en fouine et Zabini en fille n'excitent pas ton côté pervers. »

Ron émit un grognement outré. Hermione but une gorgée de son jus de citrouille.

« Après tout, c'est toi qui disait que Malfoy serait toujours une sale fouine pour toi. »

« Oh Ron, tu nous avais caché ce penchant. » Rit Seamus.

Ron se voyait tout retourner.

« Je... Oui c'est une sale fouine, mais je ne voulais pas dire que... enfin vous me comprenez. »

« Mais oui, mais oui Ronny, on te comprend. Tu fantasmes la nuit sur Malfoy en fouine et c'est pour ça que dans la journée tu te venges. »

Ron se tourna vers Harry qui avait le regard dans le vague et fixait un point au loin. Il ne vit pas que ce point n'était autre que Draco Malfoy.

« Harry, t'es mon pote non ? Dis leur que Malfoy ne m'intéresse absolument pas. Que je ne pourrais jamais être attiré par ce gosse arrogant. »

Hermione donna un petit coup de pied au brun pour qu'il prenne conscience qu'on lui parlait.

« Aie ! Oh euh, ouais... »

« Ce que voulait dire Harry, c'est que oui tu ne pourrais jamais être attiré par Malfoy. »

Entendant la phrase d'Hermione, il comprit ce à quoi il venait de répondre.

« N'empêche que j'aimerais savoir où ils ont trouvé les costumes. » Continua Seamus, rêveur.

« Mais tu es complètement malade mon pauvre Seamus, c'est toi qui bave sur eux, là. »

« Et alors, je te l'ai dis, ce sont les deux mecs les plus sexy des Serpentard, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas en profiter alors que pleins d'autres le font. »

Ron émit un autre grognement de dégoût avant de plonger son nez dans son bol. Voyant la discussion finit, Harry reporta son regard sur la table des verts et argents. Il croisa celui bleu gris d'un certain blond. Celui-ci lui fit un petit clin d'oeil avant de porter son regard ailleurs. Harry sentit son coeur s'arrêter de battre un instant. Malfoy venait de lui faire un clin d'oeil, il l'avait vu en train de le regarder.

Il la sentait mal cette journée, mais très mal, surtout quand il percevait cette étrange chaleur dans son bas ventre. Il détourna rapidement le visage vers son assiette, il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose, tout sauf Draco Malfoy habillé en fouine.

Il lui avait fait un clin d'oeil mais c'était juste pour le provoquer, oui, juste pour ça et rien d'autre.

**oOoOoOo**

Draco se laissa lourdement tomber sur sa chaise, à côté de Blaise. Ils avaient vraiment l'air de deux clowns. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient loupés l'Halloween et qu'ils avaient décidés de se rattraper. Enfin bref, le blond préférait s'ôter de la tête cette journée qui serait, sûrement, désastreuse.

La porte se referma brusquement, faisant sursauter quelques élèves. Draco restait impassible. Son parrain était furieux, c'était évident. Voir deux élèves de sa maison s'humilier ainsi en public - enfin, humilier était un grand mot, puisque tout le monde bavait - et que c'était accepté par le directeur, ce n'était pas rien.

« Aujourd'hui, nous concocterons une Potion explosive. Son véritable nom est : Explosia Invisi. Cette potion à la même fonction qu'une mine moldue. Simplement, elle est plus facile à utiliser. Il est évident qu'après avoir mit quelques gouttes par terre, vous ne devez pas marcher dessus, sinon elle vous explosera à la figure... »

Et ça continua ainsi un moment. Draco écoutait à peine, mais ça serait suffisant.

« Je vais vous placer par binôme, et se sera, naturellement, un Gryffondor avec un Serpentard. »

Le blond roula des yeux. Severus avait la mauvaise manie de toujours les placer avec des Gryffondor. Et Draco détestait ça. Surtout qu'il savait d'avance avec qui il allait se retrouver. Et, effectivement, il entendit son nom après celui d'Harry Potter. Il tourna lentement la tête vers le Gryffondor, et croisa son regard. Il lui fit un vague signe de tête pour qu'il vienne le rejoindre. Il ne bougerait pas.

Harry connaissait son emploie du temps par coeur et il savait aussi que la matinée débutait par potion. Cours qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement, surtout que c'était toujours avec les Serpentard. Mais aujourd'hui, il savait que ça se passerait mal vu que deux élèves de cette classe seraient dans une tenue plus que bavante.

Il était assit au fond et tentait de ne pas chercher du regard Malfoy dans la foule d'élève qui répandait assez d'eau sur leur table.

La porte claqua et il posa son regard sur le professeur, il semblait vraiment énervé. Ron lui donna un petit coup de coude.

« Il doit avoir honte le pauvre Snape. Son chouchou et son meilleur ami... J'le plaindrais presque. »

Le professeur déblatéra le programme de la journée, Harry buvait ses paroles pour éviter de se concentrer sur un certain Serpentard qu'il avait finit par repérer à sa place habituelle. Lorsque le professeur leur apprit qu'ils allaient travailler par binôme, Harry se mit à prier. Ron à côté de lui geignit du fait qu'il allait se retrouver à côté d'un vert et argent.

Ses prières ne furent pas entendues car son nom résonna juste avant celui de Malfoy. Il était maudit. Il croisa le regard du blond qui lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'il le rejoigne. Apparemment il n'avait pas l'attention de bouger. Ramassant ses affaires, il alla prendre la place de Blaise tentant par tous les moyens de ne pas regarder le corps de son voisin.

Il posa le tout sur la table, ses mains tremblaient, il fallait qu'il se calme. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se trouvait à côté de Malfoy pour un cours de potion, ce ne serait pas pire que d'habitude. En fait, si, c'était pire, d'habitude Malfoy était sexy dans ses robes noires de sorcier, mais là, il l'était encore plus avec cet accoutrement de fouine.

Concentrant son attention sur ses mains pour les calmer, il attendit que Draco commence le dialogue comme à chaque fois. Mais comprenant rapidement qu'il ne pourrait pas se calmer, il se leva, les joues empourprées.

« Je vais chercher les ingrédients. »

Et il partit rapidement en respirant un grand coup. Même si ce n'était que quelques instants, il fallait qu'il se calme et il n'y arriverait pas à côté de Malfoy.

Draco tourna un regard interrogatif vers le Gryffondor. Il haussa un sourcil quand il vit les joues rouges de son compagnon de travail. Le blond le regarda s'éloigner, pensif. Qu'est qui avait bien pu faire rougir Harry Potter comme ça? Puis, il fronça les sourcils. Il se souvient du matin, à la Grande Salle, où le brun l'avait fixé pendant un long moment. Et maintenant, quand il venait s'asseoir près de lui, il rougissait.

« Mais c'est que je le gène! » Murmura Draco pour lui-même, un drôle de sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Il attendit patiemment que le brun revienne et prenne place. Quand cela fut fait, le Serpentard se pencha tout de suite près de Potter pour regarder les ingrédients.

« T'as rien oublié, Potter? Il faut se dépêcher pour ne pas rater cette potion. Donc, pas le temps de courir pour aller chercher un élément manquant. »

Tout en parlant, il avait tourné la tête vers le Gryffondor. Il était penché vers lui, mais il donnait juste l'impression de regarder les composants.

Harry s'était à peine assit après avoir réussit un tant soi peu à avoir reprit une couleur normale au niveau du visage, que le blond lui adressait la parole. Il était penché vers lui, un nouveau coup de chaud prit Harry alors que le visage du blond n'était pas si loin que ça de lui. Il pouvait presque sentir son souffle.

Tentant de contrôler sa voix il répondit.

« Non je n'ai rien oublié... normalement il y a tout. »

Foutu Malfoy et sa manie d'aimer les potions, foutu Malfoy qui était anormalement beau, foutu Malfoy qui se retrouvait habillé de ce costume à la noix.

Il sortit rapidement le premier ingrédient avant de le préparer pour le tendre à Malfoy et ainsi espérer le faire s'éloigner de lui.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du blond alors qu'il regardait Potter lui tendre son ingrédient. Quand il le prit, il fit exprès de toucher les doigts du Survivant plus qu'il ne le fallait. Il le mit dans son chaudron, et revient aussitôt vers le Gryffondor, qui, à son grand bonheur, avait toujours une teinte rouge sur les joues.

« Dépêches toi un peut Pot... Merde! » En faisant un mouvement involontaire de la main, Draco avait fait tomber une bouteille, il se pencha brusquement vers l'avant, et l'attrapa tout juste avant qu'elle ne tombe à terre. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et se releva.

« Tout va bien, rien n'est cassé. » Dit-il à l'intention du brun avant de commencer à l'aider avec les ingrédients.

Harry eut un instant peur lorsqu'il vit Malfoy faire le geste et la bouteille tomber mais une vive couleur rouge vint teinter de plus belle ses joues lorsque le blond la rattrapa. En effet, il avait une très belle vue sur les formes du garçon que son costume laissait bien apparente.

Restant un moment à regarder la fine peau pâle et la courbe de ses hanches, il reprit ses esprits en entendant la voix soulagée de Draco.

Secouant vivement la tête, il attrapa un bocal sans faire attention auquel s'était et il se mit à préparer le contenu.

Draco regarda le Gryffondor un instant, alors que celui-ci préparait sa fiole. Immobile, il le scruta, sans se rendre vraiment compte qu'il était tout sauf discret. Et que son couteau était stupidement élevé dans les airs, à quelques centimètres de la racine qu'il allait couper.

« Tu les peignes comme ça exprès? » Demanda alors le Serpentard en fixant la chevelure brune foncée de Potter.

Ceux-ci étaient brillants et Draco s'était souvent demandé s'il faisait exprès de les peigner pour qu'il donne l'impression 'fraîchement sortit du lit'.

Harry à la question de Draco tourna son visage vers lui, un air surpris sur celui-ci. Depuis quand Malfoy lui posait il des question aussi stupides ? Prenant conscience qu'il regardait le blond à moitié habillé ou déshabillé, il retourna à sa fiole.

« Je ne les peigne pas. Ils ont toujours été comme ça, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. »

Depuis quand est ce que Malfoy s'intéressait à ses cheveux ?

« Et puis je ne vois pas en quoi ça t'intéresserait. » Ajouta prestement Harry ses pommettes toujours teintées de cette jolie couleur rouge.

Draco qui avait toujours les yeux stupidement braqués sur les cheveux du brun, hocha la tête quand il lui répondit et sursauta presque quand il continua sur sa lancée. Il baissa alors les yeux vers le visage du brun.

« C'étais qu'une question, te prend pas la tête Potter c'est pas comme si je te demandais ce que tu avais fais hier soir. » Répondit Draco en détournant la tête, retournant à sa racine.

Harry ce concentra sur sa fiole. Il fallait qu'il arrête d'être comme ça. Ce n'était que Malfoy, que Draco Malfoy. Il n'allait pas être quelqu'un d'autre parce qu'il portait ce costume qui le rendait indéniablement mignon, craquant et sexy.

Il fallait qu'il garde son calme et le fait que Malfoy lui dise ça, c'est qu'il avait remarqué son étrange attitude.

Respirant un grand coup, il prit un autre ingrédient pour le préparer. Il fallait penser à autre chose, et finir cette potion rapidement.

Draco soupira alors qu'il retournait son attention vers Potter. Il roula des yeux alors que celui-ci était toujours concentré sur son travail. Le blond venait de décider qu'il en avait marre. Il attrapa les mains de Potter et le fit lâcher ses choses.

« Merde, Potter, qu'est que t'as aujourd'hui? Le chat de Granger à mangé ta langue ou quoi? » Dit-il tout en s'arrangeant pour que Potter soit face à lui, et qu'il le regarde.

Harry sentit quelque chose de poilue prendre ses mains, le faisant lâcher son ingrédient. La voix légèrement excédée de Draco lui parvint. Il se retrouva face à face avec le blond. Son regard se perdit dans le sien et la chaleur qui se dégageait des mitaines du blond était agréable. C'était doux.

« Il me semble t'avoir répondu tout à l'heure, c'est donc que j'ai bien une langue Malfoy. »

Fixant son regard dans celui bleu gris, il fit abstraction du reste pour se concentrer sur ses paroles.

« Mais tu as dis qu'il fallait aller vite, alors je vais vite. C'est tout. »

Potter marquait un point, là. Toutefois, Draco plissa les paupières. Même si son histoire tenait la route, il y avait quelque chose. La façon dont réagissait le Gryffondor. Ses doigts se refermèrent un peu plus sur les mains du brun et il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Severus arriva.

« Mais vous ne surveillez pas du tout votre potion! »

Draco se tourna brusquement vers son parrain, lâchant du même fait les mains de son rival.

« Ne prenez même pas la peine d'ouvrir la bouche, Mr Malfoy! »

Fronçant les sourcils, le blond referma une deuxième fois la bouche.

« C'est très dangereux de laisser une potion du genre sans surveillance! Même Londubat l'a comprit! Retenue, ce soir, à 20 heures. Pas une minute de retard. »

Et les capes noires du professeur s'envolèrent derrière lui quand il se retourna brusquement, allant voir une autre équipe.

« Putain! » Jura Draco, qui comprenait du même fait qu'il devrait porter le costume plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

En plus, il se gelait ici. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était autant habillé que les autres. Il soupira, tout en malaxant le haut de ses bras avec les mitaines qui lui servait de costume.

S'ils avaient une retenue, c'était sa faute. Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, puis poussa un faible cri de douleur tout en se redressant de nouveau. Il s'était assis sur sa queue. Grognant contre les costumes bien trop réel pour leurs propres biens, il prit l'ingrédient de Potter et le lança littéralement dans le chaudron. Étant le dernier à mettre, il commença à remuer.

Harry avait sentit la pression s'accentuer puis d'un coup la chaleur avait disparu pour entendre la voix grave de leur professeur de potion. Rentrant la tête dans ses épaules, Harry comprit que ça allait lui tomber dessus, mais au lieu de ça, ce fut Draco qui fut disputé. Bon ils avaient une punition tous les deux mais il n'avait même pas vraiment fait attention à lui.

Harry regarda Draco jurer, ça n'allait pas vraiment avec son costume de mignonne petite fouine. Il le vit malaxer ses épaules, il était vrai qu'il était peu couvert, et même s'il faisait chaud à l'extérieur, dans les cachots, on gardait toujours l'humidité propice aux potions et aux ingrédients.

Il entendit un petit cri, voyant Draco faire un bond après s'être apparemment assit sur sa queue. C'était étrange comme costume. Il ne savait pas qu'il en porterait un si réel.

Il ne fit même pas attention au sort que reçu son dernier ingrédient mais vit Draco se mettre à remuer la potion. Posant son regard sur la magnifique silhouette du blond, il admira les courbes, les longues jambes musclées ainsi que la petite queue qui battait un léger rythme. Sans oublier qu'il avait une vue imprenable sur le fessier du garçon.

Rougissant, il se leva à son tour, dégrafa sa cape et la lui mit sur les épaules. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il faisait ça, en fait si un peu, pour éviter de voir trop le corps de Malfoy et lui donner un peu de chaleur.

Prenant conscience de ses paroles intérieures, il rosit et commença à ranger ce qui traînait sur le plan de travaille.

Draco sursauta quand il sentit quelque chose se poser sur ses épaules. Arrêtant de remuer sa potion, il tourna la tête et eut tout juste le temps de voir Potter se retourner vers leur table de travail. Il baissa les yeux et vit que c'était la cape du brun. Il ne sut pas comment réagir. Son meilleur ami s'en chargea à sa place.

« Draco! Pas le droit au vêtement supplémentaire. » Dit-il en pointant un doigt accusateur sur lui. « Tu peux me dire quand est-ce que ça a été dit ça? » Demanda t-il en faisant exprès de refermer la cape sur ses épaules.

« Arrête de jouer au gamin, Dray, et remet sa cape à Potter. »

Puis, il eu un sourire malicieux. Alors que Draco détachait la cape, il se tourna vers le brun.

« Oh, Potter, si tu tiens tant que ça à réchauffer Draco, te gêne pas. T'as qu'à... » Il n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase que Draco balança la cape du Gryffondor dans la figure de son ami.

Celui-ci, outré, poussa en même temps un petit cri de surprise. Hermione Granger leva les yeux au ciel, puis retourna à sa potion, tout en sommant Blaise de faire de même.

« L'attention était sympa, Potter, mais je me dois de te rendre ta cape. Elle aura servi pour quelque chose, au moins. » Dit-il tout en jetant un regard noir vers son meilleur ami.

Il tendit la cape, tout en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

Harry n'avait pas suivit grand chose de la discussion entre Malfoy et Zabini mais avait très nettement entendu ce que le travesti en fille avait tenté de faire passer comme message. Il vit sa cape arriver dans la figure du garçon alors que lui rougissait du sous entendu évoqué.

Draco lui rendit sa cape et Harry se sentit s'empourprer encore plus en voyant le blond pencher sa tête sur le côté. C'était trop mignon, deux mèches tombèrent devant ses yeux.

Il avait envi de les remettre à leur place, il avança sa main avant de se rendre compte de son geste et de la reculer vivement.

« Hum... la prochaine fois, prend quelque chose de plus lourd. »

Puis Harry se tourna tout de même vers Zabini pour ajouter quelque chose qui le démangeait.

« Au fait Zabini, très masculin ton petit cri. »

Et il retourna au rangement de la table de travail.

Le blond avait bien vu le mouvement de main du brun, mais n'était pas certain de ce qu'il avait voulu en faire. Ce qui était certain, c'est qu'il avait laissé tomber l'idée. Haussant les épaules, il ne put empêcher un sourire moqueur de se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

« Je n'oserais pas abîmer le jolie visage de Blaise. Ses fans me tueraient. » Dit-il en plaisantant, tournant son regard vers le brun alors qu'il recommençait à brasser la potion.

Il pouffa à la nouvelle réplique d'Harry. Blaise ne se retourna même pas, bien que Draco l'avait vu se tendre et avait entendit Hermione pouffer au même moyen que lui.

« Potter le retour. » Lâcha Draco en secouant doucement la tête, faisant voleter ses cheveux autour de son visage.

Le cours prit fin, Harry avait continué de ranger le plan de travaille alors que Draco avait terminé la potion. La cloche avait sonné et tout le monde était sortit pour rejoindre le prochain cours qui n'était d'autre que Métamorphose. Encore un cours avec les Serpentard.

Harry avait remit sa cape sur ses épaules et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir l'odeur fruitée du blond. Cet effluve allait le poursuivre jusqu'à la fin de la journée, c'était tellement envoûtant. Hermione remarqua le sourire rêveur qui passa sur les lèvres de son meilleur ami. Le cours de potion avait été amusant sur l'intervention de Blaise mais elle savait que la punition qu'ils avaient récoltée ne leur ferait pas de mal à tous les deux.

Ron, lui, maugréait contre le professeur et Neville tentait de lui dire qu'il était comme ça pour se faire respecter, mais qu'il était un homme bien. Le Gryffondor avait bien changé depuis la fin de la guerre.

Arrivant devant la porte de la salle de cours, ils entrèrent et allèrent s'asseoir tranquillement.

**oOo**

« T'es vraiment trop con, Blaise. » Avait déclaré Draco Malfoy en sortant de la salle de Potions. Son meilleur ami avait rit, tout en entourant les épaules du blond.

« Avoue que tu aurais aimé, tout de même. » Draco lui avait donné un coup de coude dans les côtes - pas assez fort pour lui faire mal, toutefois. Blaise lui tira tout simplement la langue.

« Tu vas pas me lâcher avec ton trip de 'Draco aime Potter'? » Blaise secoua la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Pourquoi lâcher quand c'est vrai? » La première phrase que Millicent avait sortit en les rejoignant. « Où est Pansy? » Demanda Draco, souhaitant changer de sujet.

« L'est déjà en cours. » Répondit Millicent en haussant les épaules.

« Et bien allons la rejoindre. » Termina Blaise en souriant chaleureusement.

Quand ils arrivèrent au cours de Métamorphose, ils repèrent Pansy à sa place habituelle et allèrent la rejoindre. Au passage, Draco tapa la tête d'Harry avec sa patte-mitaine. Il lui fit un clin d'oeil, sa nouvelle façon de saluer le Survivant sans rien dire. Le blond ignora volontairement le rire de ses amis et pris place.

McGonagall entra, et le cours commença.

Harry ne fit pas attention à l'entrée de Malfoy dans la salle mais il sentit la petite tape sur sa tête. Il se tourna pour voir Malfoy lui faire un clin d'oeil et partir s'asseoir. Il rosit et croisa le regard d'Hermione qui n'avait rien manqué. Celle ci lui fit un petit sourire sincère et amusé avant de lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il sorte ses affaires.

La teinte rosée sur ses joues ne le quitta pas de tout le cours, d'une part parce qu'il sentait un regard posé sur sa nuque, d'autre part parce que la douce odeur fruitée de Malfoy était toujours présente. Hermione avait dû lui donner trois coups de coudes pour qu'il prenne conscience que le professeur parlait de quelque chose d'important pour la future métamorphose qu'ils allaient devoir effectuer.

La jeune fille soupira lorsqu'elle donna le quatrième coup de coude à son voisin. Ce n'était pas croyable, pourtant Malfoy n'était pas en vu, il était assit sur le côté et derrière eux. Même pas dans le champ de vision de son ami. Soupirant, elle se pencha et chuchota.

« Tu sais que Seamus est en train de baver sur Malfoy, je crois qu'il a décidé d'aller lui faire des avances à l'heure de du déjeuner. »

« Quoi? » Il avait hurlé ça un peu trop fort et leur professeur leur avait jeté un regard noir.

Hermione avait fait un petit sourire d'excuse qui leur avait évité des points en moins.

« Je blaguais Harry, je ne sais absolument pas ce que fera Seamus et il ne peut pas baver sur Malfoy. Il est deux rangers derrière nous. Alors maintenant concentre-toi et écoute ! »

Harry grogna contre sa meilleure amie et obéit à la jeune fille même s'il repartit rapidement dans ses rêves.

Hermione soupira.

La cloche sonna la fin du cours, et c'était avec un plaisir non dissimulé que le quatuor quitta la salle. Le blond remarqua le Survivant, quelques mètres devant eux. Il le regarda, comme il l'avait fait pendant presque tout le cours.

« Encore entrain de fixer Potter, Dray chéri? » Demanda Pansy en venant s'accrocher amicalement à lui.

« Nah. » Dit-il seulement, sans ôter son regard du corps de Potter.

Blaise ricana en lui flanquant la main devant les yeux.

« Hey! » S'indigna le blond en lançant un regard noir à son meilleur ami.

« Ooh! Désolé! Je suis siiii cruel de t'empêcher de mâter Potter! » Fit Blaise en ayant faussement l'air désolé.

« Exactement! C'est... »

Le Serpentard retint sa respiration, alors qu'il venait de réaliser qu'il venait de se faire avoir. Il lança un nouveau regard noir à Blaise qui éclata de rire avec Millicent et Pansy.

« Je vais chercher mes affaires dans ma chambre. » Dit-il avant de tourner les talons et s'éloigner avant qu'un de ses amis ne disent quoi que se soit.

« Tu l'as vexé. » Commenta Millicent en souriant.

« Et bah là, il pourra plus nier son attirance pour Potter! » Pansy hocha la tête à la réplique de Blaise, puis ils entrèrent, tous les trois, dans la Grande Salle.

**oOoOoOo**

Assit pour le déjeuner, Harry avait chercher pendant cinq longues minutes Malfoy mais ne l'avait pas trouvé. Finalement, il manquait aussi Seamus et puis d'autres élèves de Gryffondor. Les paroles d'Hermione lui revinrent automatiquement en tête.

« 'Mione, tu sais ou est passé Seamus ? »

La jeune femme regarda à droite puis à gauche et posa la question à Neville qui lui répondit qu'il était retourné au dortoir pour récupérer quelque chose.

Elle remarqua quand même le regard perdu d'Harry. Commençant à comprendre ce qui devait trotter dans la tête du brun, elle soupira.

« Harry, je n'ai dis ça que pour blaguer en cours, c'est tout. »

« Mais je n'ai rien dis. »

« Non mais tu le penses. »

Harry soupira avant de se mettre à manger. Malfoy était assez grand pour s'occuper de lui tout seul. Depuis quand portait-il autant d'attention au blond ?

Peut être depuis qu'il portait un certain costume très sexy qui le rendait irrésistiblement attirant.

Il fit un mouvement de tête rapide avant de trouver subitement que les haricots verts étaient très intéressants.

Hermione le regarda faire, de toute manière le brun n'aurait la conscience tranquille que lorsque le blond aurait passé les portes de la Grande Salle. Elle se remit à manger alors que Ron parlait joyeusement avec son voisin. Apparemment, la non présence de Malfoy ne lui posait pas de soucis, à lui.

**oOo**

Draco ruminait alors qu'il revenait de sa chambre privée.

« Non mais quel con quand même! Je n'en reviens pas qu'il m'ait fait ça! Tu parles d'un meilleur ami... Et maintenant j'aurais beau nier ça changera rien! Ils ne me laisseront pas tranquille tant que je n'aurais pas été voir Potter. Mais ils font chier-euh! Je veux m'amuser moi, je veux le faire baver! Je... » Il stoppa net.

Mais c'était la journée idéale pour faire ça! Potter était différent. Depuis ce matin. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu débarquer dans la Grande Salle déguisé en fouine. Il laissa son regard tomber sur son corps. Ouais. Il était définitivement très sexy. Et peut-être trop pour le bien-être de Potter.

Avec un sourire pervers - car il n'avait pas de chastes pensées- il pénétra quelques secondes après Seamus Finnigan.

Ce dernier se rua vers sa table en souriant.

« Me voila ! »

Il se laissa tomber sur le banc en soupirant.

« Les mecs, faudra vraiment la ranger la chambre, parce que c'est dur de retrouver quelque chose. »

Hermione émit un petit rire remplie de sous entendus. Elle le leur avait dit tellement de fois.

Harry lui fixait Draco qui avançait de sa démarche féline pour rejoindre sa table. Il l'avait vu entrer après Seamus, au début il s'était dit qu'il venait de se passer quelque chose entre eux deux, mais le visage du Gryffondor prouvait le contraire.

Il mit sa main sur sont front, les paroles d'Hermione lui revenaient en boucle mais en même temps il savait que Seamus était hétéro. Alors pourquoi ne voulait-il pas le croire ? Pourquoi sentait-il cette étrange chaleur et ce sentiment violent en lui ?

Jalousie, ça faisait deux fois qu'il mettait ce mot sur ses pensées.

Hermione le regarda, elle avait été tout de même soulagée de voir arrivée Seamus normal. Bon, bien sûr, il avait tout de même ajouté que Draco avait vraiment un joli petit cul mais s'était ensuite jeter sur les plats. Et maintenant elle était amusée de voir Harry dans un grand trouble intérieur.

« J'ai l'impression que les deux sexy Serpentard se sont fait à l'idée de se balader comme ça toute la journée. » Fit malicieusement Lavande en gloussant.

« Moi j'aurais trop honte. » Répondit Ron.

« Normal, tu ne vaux pas le cul de Malfoy ou même la musculature de Zabini. Ça doit être le rêve de beaucoup de fille de ce retrouver au pieu avec l'un deux. »

Harry qui ne supporta pas plus la conversation, se leva et quitta la salle. Laissant les autres qui ne comprenait pas grand chose.

**oOoOoOo**

« PUTAIN J'EN AIE MARRE! » Cria un certain blond, alors qu'il faisait un bond d'un mètre dans les airs, les larmes aux yeux.

« Que se passe t-il, Mr Malfoy? » Demanda le petit professeur de sortilèges qui s'apprêtait à commencer son cours quand le cri douloureux du Serpentard avait retenti dans sa classe.

« Je me suis ENCORE assis sur sa ma queue! » Se plaignit-il alors qu'il tentait de voir si celle-ci n'avait rien. « Foutu costume! L'est trop réel pour la conservation de mon superbe corps ! »

Des rires se firent entendre dans la salle, mais Draco n'était pas apte à rigoler.

« Mais arrêtez de vous foutre de ma gueule! »

« Mr Malfoy! Je vous demanderais de surveiller votre langage. Maintenant, prenez place que je commence mon cours. » Maugréant, Draco prit sa queue dans sa main, s'installa, puis la laisser tomber. Croisant les bras sur son torse, il fit ce qui semblait être le plus normal dans une situation comme celle là. C'est à dire, bouder.

Harry avait sursauté au cri de Malfoy. Il était arrivé là avant tout le monde et s'étant installé dans un coin reculé, il avait mis sa tête dans ses bras pour se reposer et surtout pour réfléchir. C'était toujours l'image de Draco Malfoy qui lui revenait et entendre sa voix alors qu'il pensait à lui l'avait fait émerger.

« Malfoy a toujours ce langage qu'on apprécie tant. » Fit Seamus, amusé, tout en jouant avec sa baguette.

Harry le regarda prendre sa queue dans sa main, il se surpris à ce demander si elle était aussi douce que le pelage de ses mitaines, elle lui semblait surtout bien sensible.

Le cours avança et Hermione, cette fois-ci, ne fit rien pour faire en sorte qu'Harry porte un quelconque intérêt au cours. Il était bien trop absorbé par la chute des reins de Malfoy assit deux rangers devant, qu'on voyait parfaitement de là où ils étaient.

Elle tourna la tête sur le coté pour voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à regarder le blond, même si Zabini avait pas mal de fans aussi.

Le professeur éleva la voix contre les élèves du premier rang qui bavaient sur les deux garçons de derrières. Ils étaient tellement peu discret. Heureusement qu'elle était là pour surveiller Harry, s'il se faisait griller de la sorte, il n'oserait plus jamais regarder Malfoy en face, ni personne d'ailleurs. Donc prenant son rôle de meilleure amie, elle lui sauva la mise jusqu'à la fin du cours.

**oOoOoOo**

Un air désespéré sur le visage, Draco tentait de ne pas tomber endormi sur son bureau. Et il se demandait bien pourquoi il ne se laissait pas aller comme la plupart de ses camarades. Il tourna finalement la tête vers l'arrière et aperçut, ô comme par hasard, un bureau libre à côté d'Harry Potter. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du blond qui, après s'être assuré que le professeur Binns ne remarquerait rien, embarqua ses affaires et marcha à pas de fouine jusqu'au bureau libre.

Quand il y fut, il approcha le plus silencieusement possible son bureau puis posa son regard sur le garçon endormi. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, tout attendri par la vision d'un Harry Potter bavant la face collée sur son bureau. Le blond se pencha vers lui, avança sa bouche de son oreille et posa sa patte poilue sur l'avant bras du brun qu'il secoua doucement.

« Potter, hé, Potter. » Murmura t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

Harry sentit quelque chose de doux ce poser sur son avant bras. Il avait retiré sa robe pour rester en chemise à manche courte car il faisait bon dans ces salles là. Un chuchotement le réveilla lentement. Il papillonna doucement des cils avant de murmurer un "le cours est déjà finit ?".

Tombant sur une peau pâle, des yeux bleus gris, il recula vivement avant de se retrouver au sol. La chance pour lui était qu'il avait fait ça sans bruit si bien que ceux qui dormaient, dormaient toujours et les quelques uns qui grattaient leur parchemin n'avaient pas levé le nez.

« Aïe… »

Harry se releva en massant ses fesses, puis se r'assit sur sa chaise. Il tourna ensuite son regard surpris sur Draco.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là? »

Son regard passa de la place qu'occupait le blond au début du cours à celle où il était à présent.

Pourquoi c'était-il déplacé?

C'était la question que se posait intérieurement Harry.

Voyant le brun tomber, le Serpentard plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas rire trop fort. Il secoua la tête, puis reporta complètement son attention sur Harry qui avait repris sa place.

« J'avais envie de voir ta bouille. » Chuchota le blond en lui faisant un sourire charmeur.

Il s'avança une nouvelle fois, se rapprochant ainsi du Gryffondor. Juste pour que la conversation entre eux soit plus facile... Oui, juste pour ça.

Harry sentit la chaleur s'insinuer en lui alors qu'il savait que ses joues devaient devenir encore plus rouge que toutes les autres fois. Draco avait dit ça d'une voix tellement douce et son sourire était tellement beau. Ce n'était pas humain d'être ainsi et surtout de savoir user de ses charmes.

Il le vit s'approcher, bien trop près à son goût mais il se dit que c'était parce qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose. Le laissant faire, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il finissait par se perdre dans son regard et que le souffle du blond effleurait ses lèvres.

Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait, mais la promiscuité entre eux deux se faisait comme avec un aimant. Le problème, c'est que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait conscience qu'ils avançaient en même temps.

Harry regardait les lèvres rosées et bien dessinées légèrement entrouvertes. L'envie de les goûter ce fit sentir et il allait les toucher, lorsqu'un cri se fit entendre, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Harry se retrouva encore une fois au sol, mais cette fois pratiquement tous les endormis étaient dans le même état.

« Qui est ce qui à crier de la sorte? » Demanda le professeur qui, pour une fois, avait arrêté son long monologue ennuyant.

Harry chercha l'élève du regard, mais remarqua surtout que personne n'avait fait attention à ce qui se passait au fond de la salle de classe. À cette pensée, il rougit de plus belle et se dépêcha de chasser de sa tête ce qui aurait pu se passer si l'élève n'avait pas hurler.

Draco poussa plusieurs jurons alors qu'il cherchait le coupable des yeux. Le blond roula des yeux quand il vit Neville Londubat bafouiller des excuses au professeur, car il avait fait un cauchemar. Le professeur, dans sa supposé bonne grâce, laissa au brun le loisir de sortir de la classe pour se rafraîchir. Le blond jeta un regard noir à Londubat, alors que celui-ci passait près d'Harry et lui.

« On se revoit plus tard, Harry. » Murmura Draco en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Il retourna ensuite, tout naturellement, à sa place de départ. Le cours reprit, alors que Blaise se tournait vers lui.

« T'étais où? » Demanda celui-ci en fronçant les sourcils.

« Avec Potter. Et putain, je n'aie jamais eu autant envie d'assassiner Londubat! » Il cracha sa dernière phrase avec mépris, alors que son ami, travesti pour la journée, ricanait.

« Tu as une retenue avec lui, ce soir. Profites-en. » Blaise lui tapa l'épaule avant de s'installer de nouveau sur son bureau, avec la ferme intention de se rendormir pour le temps qui restait. Draco fit de même, après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'oeil au Gryffondor.

Harry avait été soulagé de voir Draco partir, mais résonnait encore dans sa tête la dernière phrase qu'il venait de lui murmurer. Il l'avait appelé Harry. Son prénom avait cette consonance spéciale venant du blond. Il posa sa tête dans ses bras. Il avait faillit embrasser Malfoy, il avait été attiré par ses douces lèvres, son odeur, son souffle, ses yeux. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui arrivait, il pensait souvent que Draco était beau, que c'était quelqu'un d'insaisissable et qu'il aimerait rien qu'une fois pourvoir toucher de ses doigts cette peau si pâle. Seulement, il s'était résigné. Alors de voir le blond dans cette tenue et qu'en plus, il lui fasse en quelque sorte des avances, ça le décontenançait vraiment trop.

Cette journée avait été agréable du fait qu'il avait vécu plusieurs choses mais en même temps, il se rendait compte de ses pensées trop étranges pour le blond.

Fermant les yeux, il se laissa bercer par le souvenir de la voix du blond prononçant son nom, sans penser qu'il avait une retenue avec lui ce soir.

**oOoOoOo**

Blaise n'était pas là, pour le dîner. Il avait simplement dit, avant de quitter ses amis, qu'il avait quelqu'un à aller voir. Ils avaient très bien compris qu'en faite, le travesti allait s'envoyer en l'air. La seule chose que Draco regrettait, c'était de ne pas pouvoir voir l'état dans lequel Blaise allait revenir, le soir, à la salle commune. Millicent lui avait promit de prendre une photo magique, comme elle l'avait fait le matin même pour le souvenir de leurs costumes. Satisfait, Draco avait acquiescé, puis était partit dans ses pensées.

Celles-ci étaient tournées vers un certain brun de Gryffondor, lequel il allait voir un peut plus tard, pour sa retenue du soir. Bon, avouons qu'avec Severus présent, il ne pourrait pas faire grand chose avec Harry, mais après... Ou bien si Sev' avait le malheur de s'absenter... Un sourire pervers - un autre - illumina les lèvres rosées du blond alors qu'il pensait à toutes les merveilleuses choses qu'il ferait avec Harry. Il baissa le regard sur le dit Gryffondor, et se mit à imaginer l'expression que celui-ci pouvait bien avoir quand il avait une relation sexuelle. Lui vint une bouille toute innocente, déformée par un plaisir intense. Son sourire grandit un peut plus, alors qu'il fixait toujours autant le brun, sans se soucier qu'on le remarque ou pas.

« Chance que tu saches te contrôler, sinon, je suis certaine que tu baverais. » Lâcha Pansy, amusée. Elle savait bien, avec le petit air du blond, que celui-ci était envahit par des pensées peut catholique tourné vers une seule et même personne.

« Mmh, mmh. » Grommela seulement Draco, ayant à peine entendu son amie qui roula des yeux. « Avec ça, il oublie même de manger. »Soupira Millicent en dardant un regard faussement exaspéré sur l'assiette qu'il avait à peine touché.

« J'ai quelque chose de bien plus intéressant pour dîner. »Répliqua simplement le Serpentard, réplique qui fit rire ses deux amies.

Harry était encore un peu ensommeillé quand il avait rejoint la grande salle pour dîner, si bien qu'il n'avait fait attention à rien. Ce ne fut que lorsque Hermione lui rappela la colle qu'il se réveilla totalement et là, son estomac resta noué. Il allait passé du temps avec Draco Malfoy, il allait passé la soirée avec Draco Malfoy en fouine. Enfin ils ne seraient pas seul, Severus Snape serait là, du moins, intérieurement il l'espérait.

Bien sûr, l'optique de se retrouver seul avec Draco était intéressante, mais en même temps il avait peur de ses réactions face à lui. Après tout, il avait manqué de l'embrasser tout à l'heure.

Hermione remarqua le grand trouble dans lequel était son meilleur ami mais ne fit rien pour le rassurer. Il fallait qu'il voie par lui-même ce qu'il ressentait.

Ce fut donc après avoir laisser ses camarades, qu'il se rendit d'un pas traînant dans les cachots.

**oOo**

L'heure était arrivée. Un sourire se dessina lentement sur les lèvres du blond, alors qu'il se levait de son sofa. Il salua ses amis, qui lui souhaitèrent bonne chance, sachant que le blond tenterait le tout pour le tout avec Harry à sa retenue. Comme il allait être amusant d'exciter Harry Potter à quelques mètres de son parrain...

Il marcha lentement dans les corridors, s'imaginant mille et une choses à faire pendant la retenue, de manière subtile. Il ne croisa pas beaucoup de mondes, mais, même à cela, Draco les remarquait à peine. Des choses bien plus intéressantes se déroulaient dans sa tête blonde. Il arriva bientôt devant la porte et remarqua que Severus n'était pas encore arrivé. Et Harry non plus. Mais sur ce point, Draco n'était pas surpris. Le brun avait prit l'habitude d'arriver à l'heure pile quand ça concernait les cours de potions, ou bien quand Severus Snape était concerné tout simplement. Retombant dans ses pensées perverses, il attendit patiemment que Severus et Harry arrive.

De son pas traînant Harry fit un léger détour par les cuisines pour prendre un peu plus de son repas qu'il n'avait pratiquement pas touché, le ventre trop noué par l'épreuve qu'il allait subir dans quelques minutes. Regardant sa montre alors qu'il enfouissait un petit pain dans sa bouche, il activa le pas. Manquerait plus qu'il soit en retard. Snape était assez de mauvais poil comme ça. Mieux valait ne pas en rajouter une couche. Se mettant presque à courir sur les derniers mètres, il arriva juste au moment où le professeur ouvrait la porte. D'une voix froide, le maître des potions le salua.

« Presque en retard, Potter. »

Harry ne répondit rien, il se contenta d'emboîter le pas à Malfoy, ne pouvant s'empêcher de poser son regard sur le fessier parfait du blond et de sa petite queue qui battait la mesure. Il aurait su ce que ce battement voulait dire, il n'aurait peut-être pas sourit comme il venait de le faire.

Draco ne s'était décidément pas trompé. Il eut un sourire moqueur quand il pénétra dans la salle de classe. Le blond tourna son regard vers le Gryffondor, alors que son parrain expliquait qu'ils devraient laver les bureaux, sans utiliser - comme d'habitude - la magie.

Concentré sur ce qu'il voyait, le Serpentard ne grogna pas alors que dans sa tête résonnait la phrase: Je vais devoir faire le travail des Elfes de maison.

Il finit par tourner la tête vers Severus qui avait déjà commencé à corriger ses parchemins de devoirs. Draco poussa un petit soupir, alors qu'il se penchait et attrapait l'éponge sèche qui lui servirait beaucoup pour laver. Après l'avoir trempée dans le sceau d'eau et de savon, il tourna la tête vers le brun. Celui-ci le regardait faire et Draco ne put résister et lui sourit sensuellement, tout en se penchant vers l'avant, commençant à laver la surface du bureau.

Il faisait exprès de rouler sa fine musculature et voleter sa queue. Le blond laissa une petite langue rose sortir d'entre ses lèvres pour les lécher innocemment - trop innocemment - alors qu'il baladait son regard d'argent sur le corps de son compagnon de travail.

« Gloups. »

Ce fut tout ce qu'arriva à faire Harry alors que Draco faisait son petit manège devant lui. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, tout son corps était comme figé, il était hypnotisé par le petit bout de langue qui sortait de la bouche du blond. Il imaginait ce bout de langue venir tracer des sillons sur tout son corps alors que cette main si belle qui tenait l'éponge accompagnait les caresses. Il déglutit une nouvelle fois, ses neurones allaient tous rendre l'âme avant la fin de la soirée à ce rythme là.

« Mr Potter, il me semble que je vous ai donné du travail à faire. »

Harry sursauta et regarda son professeur, celui ci n'avait pas décollé son nez de son parchemin. Serrant les poings, il attrapa une éponge et se mit à frotter avec acharnement sa table, en fixant la mousse que faisait naître son nettoyage. Il devait à tout prit ne penser qu'à ces deux mots. Éponge et frotter, éponge et frotter. Rien d'autre.

Mais très vite, les mots éponge et frotter, se transformèrent en Draco et caresse, Draco et caresse. Il fit cogner sa tête contre la table. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez lui, mais alors pas du tout. En quoi une éponge, de la mousse et une odeur immonde de javel avec il ne savait quoi, pouvait lui faire penser autant à Malfoy, alors que lui, il sentait bon, il était doux... Il stoppa net ses pensées en court... Il recommençait... Mais il garda obstinément son regard fixé sur la table.

Draco cacha son petit rire en toux. Il passa sa main sèche dans ses cheveux, mais réalisa trop tard qu'il venait d'accrocher ses oreilles. Retenant un petit cri de douleur - satané costume trop réaliste! - il remit sa main sur la table et lui lança un regard noir. Il poussa alors un petit soupir désespéré, réalisant le ridicule de son geste.

Il tassa encore ses pattes-mitaines qu'il avait eu le droit d'enlever pour laver - faut pas les mouiller non plus, avait lancé Blaise - le blond recommença à frotter, tout en lançant des regards fréquents au brun, qui fixait obstinément la table qu'il frottait. Un sourire aux lèvres, Draco se demandait comment il allait bien pouvoir faire pour attirer l'attention d'Harry sur lui.

Quinze minutes et quelques tentatives foireuses plus tard, un miracle arriva.

Quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Draco faillit crier 'VICTOIRE!' mais se retient de justesse. Le blond entendit son parrain soupirer, puis se lever et se diriger d'un pas vif vers la porte. Tendant l'oreille, il comprit bien vite qu'il devrait s'absenter un moment. Retenant un sourire diabolique, le Serpentard se tourna lentement vers l'homme quand celui-ci les interpella

« Potter, Draco, je suis convoqué un moment. J'ose espérer que vous serez avancé quand je reviendrai! »

Et sur ce, il tourna les talons et partit avec le professeur Binns.

Draco, qui ne souhaita pas perdre une seconde, s'approcha lentement et silencieusement du brun. Il s'arrêta derrière lui et passa sa tête par-dessus son épaule.

« Je crois que le bureau est propre, maintenant. Tu peux arrêter de le frotter... » Dit-il à l'oreille du Gryffondor, d'une voix qui se voulait volontairement sensuelle et chaude.

Il s'approcha encore, collant complètement son torse au dos de l'adolescent.

Harry releva à peine la tête à la phrase que venait de dire son professeur. Il savait que s'il la levait et qu'il arrêtait de frotter, toutes ses bonnes résolutions de ne pas regarder Draco partiraient en fumée. Il continua donc son travail sur la malheureuse table qui n'avait rien demandé.

La voix chaude et suave de Draco le fit tressaillir, il ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher. Puis il sentit le corps du blond contre son dos, sa main trembla très perceptiblement faisant subitement un grand V.

« Hum... Dra... Malfoy... Snape risque de revenir... »

Il avait dit ça en espérant contrôler un tant soi peu sa voix, mais encore une fois il aurait mieux fait de se taire car c'était parfaitement le contraire qui s'était produit donnant tout loisir au blond de s'imaginer n'importe quoi.

Plongeant sa main dans le bac d'eau, il fit mine de continuer, mais ses pensées étaient toutes dirigées vers le corps chaud et musclé du blond.

Une image fugace d'un baiser manqué lui revint, il rosit et se déplaça vers la table suivante, fuyant ainsi Draco. Il fallait qu'il garde son contrôle.

« Effectivement, il risque de revenir. Mais pas pour tout de suite. »

Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres pâles alors que le brun tentait de s'esquiver. Malheureusement - ou heureusement, c'était au choix - Draco ne le laisserait pas filer aussi facilement.

Il le suivit, n'ayant nullement l'intention de continuer à laver les tables. Et il comptait bien montrer à Harry qu'il y avait des choses bien plus intéressantes à faire que de frotter les tables.

Alors que le brun était repartit vers une autre table, recommençant ainsi l'idée: Frotte jusqu'à traverser le bureau, Draco poussa le sceau un peut plus loin. Puis, il se rapprocha une nouvelle fois d'Harry. Mais cette fois, il le tira vers une chaise et le força à s'asseoir dessus. Ensuite, il lui arracha son éponge et la lança un peut plus loin. Ne voulant pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, Draco s'assit sur les genoux d'Harry et emprisonna les deux bras du brun entre leurs deux corps.

« Pourquoi me fuis-tu, Harry? » Lui souffla t-il, encore une fois, à l'oreille.

Ensuite, il se recula de façon à pouvoir observer le corps et le visage du brun. Il le dévora du regard, sans aucune gêne.

« Tu savais que tu es très beau, Harry? » Demanda le blond d'une voix un peut plus forte, tout en souriant.

Harry retint un petit cri très masculin alors que Draco le forçait à s'asseoir sur la chaise. Il se vit arracher son éponge, tout ce qui pouvait encore le rattacher un tant soi peu à la réalité alors que les fesses musclées de Draco s'installaient sur ses genoux et qu'il lui emprisonnait les mains.

Sa douce voix un rien innocente lui souffla deux phrases alors que son regard le déshabillait totalement. Harry déglutit, il sentait en lui, le peu de cohérence commencer à fuir, ses malheureux neurones encore persistants se faisaient Avadakadevriser alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans celui du blond.

« Je... » Il n'arrivait même pas à faire une phrase avec sujet, verbe et complément.

Il fallait que Draco se pousse, mais comment repousser un mec aussi beau et encore plus quand une poigne forte se trouvait autour de nos poignets. Il ferma les yeux respira un grand coup avant de les rouvrir.

Il n'avait pas fuit devant Voldemort, ce n'était pas Draco Malfoy qui y arriverait...

« Je ne fuis pas Malfoy... je fais ma corvée. »

Quoique, finalement, il devrait peut-être fuir.

Draco rigola à la réponse du brun.

« N'essaie pas, Potter. Je sais reconnaître quelqu'un qui me fuit. » Il fit une pose, puis reprit. « Surtout quand c'est toi. »

Se penchant un peut vers l'avant, Draco plaça les mains du Gryffondor sur ses hanches et prit la chance de les lâcher. Ok, il avait bien vu qu'il faisait de l'effet à Harry et ok, il s'était promis qu'il aurait l'adolescent le soir même, mais il ne voulait pas le forcer non plus.

« Alors réponds-moi. » Souffla t-il à l'oreille de son vis-à-vis. « Pourquoi me fuis-tu? »

Il se recula un peut, histoire de pouvoir plonger ses iris dans ceux d'Harry.

Ce dernier tressaillit quand le blond posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Et puis il lui avait soufflé ces quelques mots… Le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir cette chose au creux de son ventre, d'avoir la tête qui tournait et la chaleur montait de plus en plus.

Se perdant dans le regard brillant de Draco, il n'arriva pas à se concentrer, c'était comme si tout ce qui se passait autour de lui n'existait plus, comme s'il n'était pas dans cette salle de classe, comme si le professeur ne reviendrait pas à un moment ou un autre, comme si... comme si quoi?

Son visage se rapprocha doucement pour pratiquement frôler celui du blond, ses lèvres qui semblaient si douces et qui avaient le dont de sortir des phrases qui le mettait mal à l'aise... ou l'enrageait.

« Je ne sais pas... Je ne comprends pas moi-même… »

Les lèvres se rapprochèrent encore et toujours sans toucher, celles de son vis-à-vis, il pouvait sentir la respiration de Draco les caresser.

« Tu vas me rendre complètement fou... »

Un sourire mi amusé et mi moqueur étirèrent les lèvres du blond à la dernière phrase d'Harry. Il ne répondit rien, mais ferma à demis les yeux, alors que le visage du brun se rapprochait de plus en plus.

« Fou de quelle façon? »

Le blond pouvait sembler saoulant avec ses questions, mais, sans qu'il ne puisse dire pourquoi, il adorait entendre les réponses d'Harry.

Ne pouvant pas s'en empêcher plus longtemps, Draco ferma complètement les yeux et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Il frissonna, alors qu'il sentit Harry serrer ses hanches au toucher. Ses propres mains lâchèrent les avant bras du Gryffondor et allèrent s'installer sur sa nuque et dans ses cheveux.

Il mordilla tendrement la lèvre inférieure d'Harry, avant de se reculer de quelques centimètres.

« Mmh? » Lâcha t-il faiblement, faisant allusion à la question qu'il avait posé.

Lorsque les lèvres du blond s'étaient posées sur les siennes, il avait sentit comme une sorte d'explosion en lui, ce sentiment qui lui vrillait le ventre était encore plus fort. Il n'avait jamais ressentit quelque chose d'aussi fort. Il en voulait plus, les dents du blond le torturaient presque. Ses mains resserrèrent encore plus leur prise sur les hanches du Serpentard.

Il recula. Il en voulait plus, la chaleur, la douceur, le léger picotement qu'il lui avait offert, cette sensation si étrange qui le rendait si bien.

« Fou... totalement dingue... »

Il se rapprocha pour continuer sa réponse contre les lèvres du blond.

« ... de toi… »

Et il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Draco.

Celui-ci se surpris à pousser un petit gémissement de satisfaction à la réponse du Gryffondor. Il fut toutefois étouffé par une paire de lèvres. Alors comme ça, il allait rendre Harry Potter complètement fou... de lui? C'était très intéressant. Et le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être totalement heureux de cela.

Cette fois-ci, il ne se recula pas quand il mordilla la lèvre inférieure de l'adolescent. Quand Harry ouvrit la bouche, Draco faufila sa langue tout en se disant que, finalement, il l'avait eut. Tout en commençant un lent mais passionné baiser, il sourit contre les lèvres du Gryffondor.

Une chaleur envahissait tranquillement chaque centimètre de son corps, alors qu'il se rapprochait encore, se collant de plus en plus contre Harry. Il fit descendre une de ses mains dans le dos du brun, passant sous son uniforme.

Lâchant finalement les lèvres d'Harry, il prit une grande inspiration, avant de l'embrasser chastement. Le blond descendit ensuite ses lèvres dans le cou du Gryffondor, s'engageant à lui faire un suçon.

Tout ça en étant très attentif au moindre bruit d'Harry.

De nouveau, ses dents sur ses lèvres, il entrouvrit la bouche et permit sans le savoir à la langue de Draco de s'y insinuer. La danse qui commença fit griller les quelques neurones encore existants, tout ce qu'il percevait était la chaleur, le corps de Draco qui venait se coller contre le sien, la main du blond dans son dos. Il grogna quand il perdit le contact des lèvres mais gémit de plus belle lorsqu'il les retrouva dans son cou. Ses mains se crispèrent et l'une d'elle se déplaça pour aller se poser sur la jambe à la peau si douce du blond.

Sa tête partit en arrière alors qu'il se tendait. C'était si bon...

« Dr... a... co... »

C'était tout ce qu'il arrivait à dire alors que le blond continuait de le marquer comme sien. Son autre main allait se déplacer quand la porte s'ouvrit les faisant sursauter.

Draco apprécia grandement la sensation de la main chaude d'Harry sur sa peau. Il remercia cent fois Pansy et Millicent de lui avoir choisit un costume de fouine court et sexy, lui permettant ainsi de tout sentir.

Il était tellement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait dans le cou du brun, qu'il n'entendit même pas la porte s'ouvrir. Le blond revint à la réalité au cri scandalisé qu'il entendit.

« OH MON BON MERLIN! Dites-moi que je rêve! »

Reconnaissant la voix de son parrain, Draco se recula vivement. Ce qu'il avait oublié, toutefois, c'était le vide derrière lui. Tombant rapidement, il se fracassa la tête contre le bureau qu'Harry lavait un peut plus tôt en poussant un petit râle de douleur.

Il entendit vaguement des pas approchés, alors qu'il poussait un petit 'Woah' en voyant le sol tourner.

« Emmenez-le à l'infirmerie, Mr Potter. Nous remettrons la retenue à un autre soir. »

Bien qu'il était un peut sonné, Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il savait que même s'il ne se serait pas frappé la tête, Severus les auraient mis dehors, sûrement à cause du traumatisme causé par la vue de son filleul faisant gémir de plaisir le jeune Potter.

Harry avait retenu un cri alors qu'il voyait Draco tomber. Il se fichait un peu de comprendre ce que disait leur professeur, il avait vraiment peur pour le blond. Mais quand il vit le petit sourire, il se dit qu'il allait pas si mal que ça. A la consigne donnée, il passa le bras du blond autour de ses épaules, il l'avait bien vue tanguer un peu, et c'était tout à fait normal après le coup qu'il venait de se prendre sur la tête.

Et sans prêter aucune attention au grognement de Severus Snape, il quitta le bureau.

Une fois seul dans le couloir, la chaleur du corps du blond contre lui et tout ce qui venait de se passer passant dans sa tête, le firent rougir.

Espérant que le blond n'y avait pas fait attention, il laissa ses pas les mener à l'infirmerie. Tout en marchant, il recommença à ne pas regarder Draco.

« Tu... Tu ne t'ais pas fait trop mal au moins? »

Tournant la tête vers lui, Draco sourit doucement alors qu'il poussait le brun contre le mur le plus proche.

« Si. J'ai encore la tête qui tourne alors, s'il te plaît, arrêtons nous de marcher. »

Se laissant aller contre le Gryffondor, il s'y accrocha fermement en passant ses bras autour de son cou et collant complètement son corps au sien.

« J'ai pas envie d'aller à l'infirmerie... » Murmura t-il à l'oreille du brun. « Ça va passer. »

Fierté quand tu nous tiens. Il était évident que le blond n'allait pas vraiment bien, mais celui-ci s'en foutait. S'ils avaient le malheur de mettre le pied dans l'infirmerie, Draco ne pourrait pas en sortir et Harry devrait le laisser là. Mais dans sa tête, sa nuit était déjà organisée pour être avec le Gryffondor.

Soupirant désespérément en fermant les yeux, il se mit à espérer que la douleur parte rapidement pour qu'il puisse s'occuper d'Harry.

« Il faudrait juste que j'oublie que j'ai mal... Tu ne connaîtrais pas un moyen, par le plus grand des hasards? »

Se retrouvant le dos contre le mur froid et contre son torse, un corps chaud, Harry ne savait plus vraiment où donner de la tête. Et Draco qui lui disait qu'il n'allait pas bien mais qu'il ne voulait pas aller à l'infirmerie…

Sa conscience lui disait qu'il fallait qu'il l'emmène à l'infirmerie parce que c'était le mieux pour le blond mais en même temps, cela voudrait dire qu'il le quitterait pour une durée indéterminée. Car demain serait un autre jour. Et ça il ne le voulait pas. La voix chaude du blond le dissuadait de plus en plus de se décrocher du mur pour l'y mener.

Les yeux clos, les lèvres bougeant, Harry resta un moment hypnotisé avant de comprendre le sens de la phrase du blond. Amenant doucement ses mains sur les hanches du blond, il fit glisser la droite le long de la cuisse ferme avant de faire suivre l'autre sur l'une des fesses bien rondes. Il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille du blond qui avait toujours les yeux clos.

« Il y a quelqu'un qui m'a montré comment faire oublier tout un monde l'espace d'un moment. Je pourrais essayer si ça marche sur toi. »

Alors qu'il murmurait ces mots, sa main remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale pour redescendre. Il se trouvait bien audacieux d'un coup mais il en avait envie. Sa langue vint glisser le long de la mâchoire du blond avant de capturer ses lèvres pour un nouveau baiser.

Draco gémit doucement quand il sentit les mains d'Harry sur ce corps. Il rigola ensuite à la réplique du brun, bien que le blond se demanda ce que voulait exactement dire le Survivant.

Il laissa toutefois sa question muette de côté, se concentrant plutôt sur les lèvres du brun qui venaient de capturer les siennes. L'approfondissant presque immédiatement, il savoura la langue du brun en gémissant sourdement.

« Oublier tout un monde? Je suis si enivrant? » Lâcha t-il contre les lèvres d'Harry, un sourire étaler sur les siennes.

Il se serra un peut plus contre lui, passant une de ses jambes entre celles du brun.

Harry déglutit mais le sourire du blond le rendait plus audacieux encore. C'était comme s'il réveillait en lui ce petit quelque chose qui animait leurs joutes verbales d'autrefois, ça le rendait joueur. Harry déposa un baiser sur son nez.

« Ta modestie te perdra mais... »

Un baiser sur la joue droite.

« ... Je dois dire que... »

Un baiser sur la joue gauche.

« … Oui… »

Un léger coup de langue sur les lèvres.

« Tu es une fouine enivrante. »

Harry fit descendre la main qui se trouvait au niveau de la jambe pour l'effleurer en une douce caresse. La peau pâle qu'il avait devant lui, qu'il touchait était pour lui comme du cristal qu'il ne voulait pas casser. Comme si ce moment privilégié qu'il avait était éphémère.

« Mais même si ce n'est qu'un moment, j'aime cette sensation de ne plus avoir pied. »

Draco laissa Harry faire, un sourire aux lèvres et les yeux fermés. Il les rouvrit toutefois au mot 'fouine'. En d'autre circonstance, il aurait nié en bloc, mais il devait avouer que c'était bien le cas. Draco Malfoy avait fait bavé maintes personnes déguisé en fouine. En fouine sexy, mais fouine quand même.

« J'ai rien compris à ce que tu viens de dire. » Avoua t-il en se pelotonnant un peut plus contre le brun. « Et je suis tanné de me tenir debout sur mes jambes. » Se plaint-il en se laissant choir un peut plus contre le Gryffondor, les yeux toujours autant fermé.

Avec les effleurements d'Harry sur sa peau, il partait peu à peu dans les limbes du sommeil. Bien qu'il aurait voulu faire autre chose...

« Mmh... Tu es si confortable... »

Sans prévenir Harry, il leva une de ses jambes pour entourer les hanches de celui-ci. Le blond fit la même chose avec l'autre, tout en enfouissant son visage dans le cou du Gryffondor.

En voyant la position changer, Harry corrigea la sienne, il passa ses bras de manière à maintenir la fouine qui s'était mutée en koala contre lui. Le souffle chaud dans son cou se faisait de moins en moins rapide. Draco allait s'endormir à ce rythme. Et c'était peut être la meilleure chose à faire, seulement, s'il s'endormait, qu'allait-il faire lui?

Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors que le blond se pelotonnait encore plus contre lui.

« Seriez vous fatigué Sieur Malfoy? »

Les mots soufflés dans l'oreille du blond étaient dénués de tout sens. Il n'avait pas fait de projet avec le blond, simplement, il n'avait pas envie de le quitter aussi vite.

« Vous me sembliez plus farouche tout à l'heure. »

Harry émit un petit rire avant de déposer un baiser dans le cou de sa petite fouine.

« Où dois-je vous déposer avant que vous ne vous endormiez dans mes bras ? » Il remonta jusqu'à son oreille. « C'est que vous n'êtes pas tout léger non plus. »

Un sourire amusé s'était dessiné sur les lèvres du Serpentard, jusqu'au moment qu'il fut traité de 'pas léger'.

« Rhééé! Je suis sûrement un des septièmes années les plus léger. » Répliqua t-il en mordillant le cou du brun.

« Et je ne suis pas fatigué. Mais tu pourrais m'amener jusqu'à ma chambre privée... Je ne suis pas loin de celle de Granger. »

Il se recolla encore plus contre le Gryffondor avant que celui-ci se mette à bouger en route pour sa chambre.

Arrivé à l'étage où normalement il devait trouver la chambre des préfets, Harry eut la désagréable impression qu'il était un peu pommé. Le blond avait beau dire qu'il était léger, il commençait à sentir vraiment son poids et son dos le lançait de plus en plus.

« Je vais où maintenant. » La voix du brun était un peu essoufflé, il dû remonter Draco dans ses bras car il glissait.

Grognant de frustration - il s'imaginait pleins de petits Harry qui prenaient soin de lui - Draco releva la tête et regarda autour d'eux.

« Mais on n'est pas du tout dans le bon bout! » S'exclama Draco en regardant autour de lui du mieux qu'il pouvait- il ne voulait pas se détacher du brun. « Et merde, va dans la classe de Métamorphose, ça va aller. »

Il était vrai que ce qu'il disait n'avait pas vraiment de sens, mais il s'en foutait. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était être quelque part de confortable où il ne devrait pas se tenir debout, et où Harry serait présent.

Le brun ne comprit pas où voulait en venir Draco avec ses phrases, mais il assimila classe de métamorphose, et c'est à ce moment là qu'il reconnu le couloir. Ne se faisant pas prier, il rentra dans la salle et déposa Draco sur une table. Il se détacha un tout petit peu de lui pour faire craquer son dos et ses bras.

Puis il laissa son regard faire le tour de la pièce sombre avant de revenir se perdre dans les iris du blond.

« Et maintenant je fais quoi my Lord. »

Il devait avouer qu'il était un tout petit peu perdu sur les intentions du blond.

Draco grogna quand il sentit Harry s'éloigner de lui.

« Pourquoi ne pas installer des coussins dans un coin pour qu'on soit confortable? » Demanda le blond en étouffant un bâillement.

Il remarquait à peine que le brun lui parlait différemment que supposé, et que c'était assez bizarre.

Regardant Harry, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de le dévorer du regard, alors qu'il se rappelait ce qui s'était déroulé durant la colle de Potions. Il se dit qu'il aimerait vraiment remettre ça. Comme, maintenant. Mais pour ça, il se devait de se réveiller et d'oublier le coup qu'il avait reçu à la tête.

« Ensuite, réveille-moi complètement. »

Cette fois, il ne cacha pas son bâillement. Il sourit doucement au Gryffondor.

Harry au mot coussin sursauta, le blond voulait carrément qu'il lui fasse un petit nid douillet dans cette salle. Il serait tellement plus logique qu'il aille dans sa chambre, mais en même temps, lui n'aurait pas la force de le porter sur des dizaines de kilomètres de couloir. Il vit clairement la fatigue du blond mais il le trouva vraiment mignon à bailler avec la tenue qu'il portait.

C'est ainsi qu'il se rendit dans l'armoire pour retirer les coussins qui leur servait pour les cours. Il les installa dans un coin reculé de la pièce contre un mur et sourit en voyant que ça faisait vraiment un nid.

Une fois cela fait, il se tourna vers le blond qui était toujours assit sur la table, il vint le reprendre dans ses bras, mais cette fois ci, comme une princesse et le déposa dans le tas de coussin.

« J'espère que le nid de monsieur lui convient. » Fit-il un petit sourire mutin aux lèvres.

Draco roula des yeux, bien qu'un petit sourire ait étiré ses lèvres. Il ne laissa pas le temps au brun de se relever, qu'il tira sur sa cravate. Harry se ramassa donc à califourchon sur lui.

« Tu as oublié ma dernière demande... » Dit-il d'un air piteux. « Réveille-moi complètement. » Répéta t-il à quelques centimètres du visage du brun.

Il avait décidé que malgré que sa tête tournait, il voulait terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencé dans la salle de Potions. Alors, sa tête tournerait à cause d'autre chose. Et ça serait loin de lui déplaire.

Il se retrouva sur le blond, ses deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête. À la demande de Draco, il sourit. Le réveiller complètement. La connotation de ce mot vint de suite au cerveau d'Harry sous la forme que sous entendait sa Némésis. Il ne savait pas pourquoi c'était venu si vite et sous cette forme mais il avait lui aussi envie de renouveler ce qui c'était passé dans la classe de Snape.

Relevant une main, il remit une mèche blonde en place avant de caresser la joue pâle. La faible lumière de la lune les éclairait et rendait la scène exceptionnelle. Il n'y avait qu'eux et rien qu'eux.

Harry pencha sa tête sur le côté avant d'aller embrasser les lèvres rosées de son presque amant. Alors que sa main descendait voluptueusement le long du cou pour effleurer les épaules, continuer par le bras et finir en entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de Draco.

Il tenta d'imiter ce qu'il lui avait fait dans la classe, il mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure avant de repartir à la découverte de ce que lui réservait le blond.

Pendant que sa langue se battait délicieusement avec celle d'Harry, la main libre du blond descendit le long du dos du Gryffondor, puis se faufila sous sa chemise. Il frotta lentement la chair chaude et hâlée, avant de finalement migrer vers le bas. La main tenta de se faufiler sous le pantalon, mais elle fut coupée dans son élan par une ceinture serrée. Grognant, Draco glissa sa main entre leurs deux corps, tout en pressant ses doigts autour de la main du brun.

Légèrement revenu sur terre, le blond s'attaqua à la mission de détacher la ceinture d'Harry, pour ensuite la retirer et la jeter non loin d'eux.

Le baiser prit fin alors que Draco réussissait enfin à glisser sa main dans le pantalon du brun, allant directement se poser sur une de ses fesses qu'il malaxa doucement.

Harry avait suivit le trajet de la main du blond un peu atténué par le baiser. Il sursauta et gémit contre la bouche du blond alors qu'il la sentait s'aventurer au delà de son pantalon. La pression se fit plus forte sur la main de Draco alors que l'autre allait se poser sur l'épaule pâle. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière offrant son cou au blond.

La chaleur se faisait de plus en plus présente alors qu'il sentait tout son corps réagir autant aux attouchements du blond. Il lui semblait d'un coup bien plus réveiller qu'avant.

Etait ce un bien? Etait ce un mal? Il ne saurait le dire pour le moment, son cerveau commençait à s'embrumer considérablement.

Aussitôt que Draco vit le cou à découvert d'Harry, il alla y nicher langue, dents et lèvres. Le blond n'y fit toutefois aucune marque, l'ayant fait un peut plus tôt. Celle-ci tournait d'ailleurs entre le rouge et le violet, ce qui fit sourire le blond. Délaissant alors - à contre coeur mais pour une bonne cause - la main d'Harry et sa fesse, ses deux mains agrippèrent la chemise du brun. D'un mouvement rapide, il le fit disparaître un peut plus loin.

Et là, il observa le haut du corps de son futur amant avec gourmandise, oubliant ainsi de réagir. Il ne put qu'aimer la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Des muscles bien dessinés, une peau hâlée... Les mains du blond partirent d'elles-mêmes vers le torse, qu'elles effleurèrent avant de descendre, toujours plus bas, tout en redessinant les formes d'Harry.

Dans un mélange de sensation, Harry avait eut un hoquet de surprise en sentant sa chemise disparaître. Il vit la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux du blond, elle le rendait tout chose, il n'aimait pas trop son corps, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé, alors que le blond le regarde ainsi...

« Je... »

Il fit un petit mouvement pour tenter de se cacher mais le touché habile de Draco le faisant tressaillir lui ôtèrent toute envie de l'accomplir.

Il ne pensait pas qu'un jour il vivrait ce moment avec le Serpentard. C'était tout comme dans un rêve, un rêve éveillé où il aurait la désagréable impression au réveil que ça ne se soit pas produit.

En pensant à ça, ses pensées dérivèrent, si l'instant n'était qu'éphémère, il fallait en profiter et tout comme dans le couloir, son côté joueur commença à remonter. Il prit conscience de ses mains et les fit jouer elles aussi sur les flancs du blond.

Puis elles remontèrent au niveau du visage du blond et le levèrent pour qu'il l'embrasse passionnément alors que les mains de celui-ci retraçaient toujours son torse. Il quitta sa bouche pour faire jouer un instant sa langue avec son lobe d'oreille et de revenir à l'endroit qu'il avait quitté plus tôt.

Draco gémit quand il sentit Harry s'en prendre à son lobe d'oreille. Son point sensible.

Ses mains qui descendaient toujours, finirent par arriver à la barrière de tissus. Lentement, il défit le bouton du pantalon, puis fit glisser la fermeture éclair. S'aidant de ses mains et de ses pieds, il débarrassa le brun du morceau de tissus.

Il tenta de relever le corps d'Harry pour pouvoir l'admirer, mais, malheureusement, le brun avait une autre idée en tête et ne le laissa pas faire. Soupirant de frustration, les mains de Draco repartirent une nouvelle fois vers le fessier du Gryffondor.

« Harry... » Lâcha faiblement le blond, commençant à se sentir vachement à l'étroit dans son costume, qui, au départ, était assez moulant

A la supplique du blond, Harry fit plus attention à ce qui se passait. En boxer, il sentait plus fortement que le blond était dans le même état que lui. Souriant il lui baisa le nez avant de faire errer ses mains à la recherche d'un moyen de retirer cette chose poilue qui lui servait de costume afin de pouvoir savourer le contact de la douce peau de son futur amant.

Malheureusement il semblait qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de moyen de le faire. Ce costume qui l'aguichait tant au départ commençait à l'exaspérer.

« Draco... comment t'enlève… c'te truc... »

Draco se retient de justesse pour ne pas hurler de colère et déchirer le vêtement sur lui-même. Mais en y repensant à deux fois, ça risquait de lui faire mal. Il se releva à demi et réussit à atteindre sa baguette. Il la pointa vers lui, et murmura un 'Finite Incantatem' légèrement frustré.

Aussitôt qu'il eu dit cela, son costume se retrouva plié avec les pattes par-dessus - même les pattes avant, fait surprenant puisqu'elles étaient en Potions... - à côté d'eux.

« Chance que je n'ai pas eu l'idée de faire ça dans la journée... » Maugréa le blond en constatant sa nudité.

Il releva ensuite son regard vers Harry et lui fit un sourire sensuel.

« Maintenant, il n'y a plus rien qui peut se mettre au travers de notre chemin... » Dit-il d'une voix chaude, tout en attrapant le boxer du brun entre ses mains. « Ou presque... » Ajouta avec un sourire amusé, bien qu'il fut impatient de découvrir totalement le corps de son amant.

Draco l'enleva brusquement, le lançant un peut plus loin.

Harry sourit amusé de ce qu'avait dit Draco imaginant parfaitement la scène s'il avait fait le sort avant mais déglutit rapidement lorsqu'il vit le sourire sensuel. Ce fut à la seconde phrase qu'il se rendit compte qu'en effet, Draco était totalement nu sous lui. Son boxer disparu rapidement lui aussi faisant naître une petite teinte rosée sur ses joues signe qu'il était gêné. Seulement, voir le corps de sa Némésis ainsi offert sous lui, le fit tressaillir. Sa main vint doucement se poser sur le torse plat du blond, l'effleurant puis le caressant avant de venir le toucher un peu plus afin de se délecter de cette peau si délicate sous ses doigts.

Plus bas il pouvait sentir la virilité de Draco aussi tendu que la sienne mais sans tissu ce qui accentua d'autant plus la chaleur dans son corps.

« Tu es vraiment beau... et doux... »

Harry avait dit cela d'un air rêveur avant de pencher sa tête vers les clavicules du blond. Il y fit glisser sa langue avant de descendre doucement jusqu'au nombril et de remonter en laissant de petit baiser pour continuer le long du cou et finir à la bouche.

« ... et tu as bon goût... » Ajouta t-il en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres comme s'il venait de déguster une glace.

Sous les caresses du brun, Draco gémit, appréciant chaque mouvement de langue ou de lèvres. Ces caresses finirent bien trop vite à son goût, mais comme on dit, toute bonne chose à une fin.

« Je suis parfait. » Compléta Draco avec un sourire amusé.

Il captura ensuite les lèvres d'Harry, ayant envie de sentir sa langue jouer encore avec la sienne. Tout en embrassant le Gryffondor, le blond porta une de ses mains entre les deux fesses fermes, faisant exprès de passer tout près de l'anus d'Harry. Ensuite, il poussa ses fesses, faisant ainsi, leurs deux érections, rentrer en contact, ce qui les fit gémir.

Le contact l'électrisa complètement, entre les doigts de Draco et son érection, il avait l'impression de voir des milliers d'étoile miroiter devant ses yeux.

« Aaahhh Dra... »

Il se frotta une nouvelle fois avant d'ancrer son regard embrumé de désir dans celui du blond. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les humecter avant de déposer un baiser sur les siennes et de descendre jusqu'au sexe tendu de son partenaire.

Il fit jouer sa langue sur le testicule droit avant de passer à celui de gauche. Se délectant des sons que laissaient échapper le blond. Il s'occupa ensuite de la verge, titillant le bout avant de l'engloutir totalement. Il n'avait jamais fait ce genre de chose, mais ça ne le répugnait pas d'offrir ça à Draco.

Il trouvait même cela plutôt agréable. Il fit un mouvement de va et vient lent puis rapide ne manquant pas un seul gémissement.

Draco était complètement perdu dans ses sensations. Il se cambra complètement, tentant d'accélérer encore le mouvement. Le blond adorait. Et il sentait que si le brun continuait ainsi, il viendrait bientôt. Mais ce n'est pas cela qu'il voulait. Draco voulait jouir en Harry, et seulement là.

Alors, quand il sentit qu'il ne pourrait plus se retenir trop longtemps, le blond arrêta le Gryffondor et le força doucement à remonter vers lui

« Je ne viendrais pas sans toi. » Dit-il, se sentant soudainement romantique.

Il déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles du brun, descendant lentement une main dans son dos.

Le blond n'avait aucune idée de si Harry était encore vierge ou non. C'est pour cela qu'il recula un peut sa tête, et plongea son regard métallique dans les iris plus foncés que normalement.

« Ça va être ta première fois? » Lui souffla t-il doucement, tout en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

Lorsqu'il avait sentit que Draco le forçait à remonter, il avait pensé avoir fait quelque chose de travers mais la phrase dite le rassura. Il frissonna sous les doigts du blond et encore plus quand il vit son regard brillant.

A la question posée, il se sentit bête. Que devait-il répondre ? Oui et passer pour un ridicule ? Ou non et que ça se passe mal ?

Il ne savait pas vraiment, mais la main caressante du blond le rassurait. Il chassa son côté Serpentard pour le Gryffondor, il ne mentirait pas à Draco, pas à celui qui le faisait se sentir vivant.

« Oui. » Fit-il d'une petite voix.

Il baissa la tête pour éviter de le voir se moquer de lui. Mais avec tout ce qui c'était passé dans sa vie, il n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps de songer à ça et puis avec qui? Il n'avait jamais désiré quelqu'un comme Draco.

Souriant tendrement, le blond déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry.

« J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas de t'enlever ta virginité dans la salle de Métamorphose, alors... » Lui souffla t-il à l'oreille, lui souriant gentiment.

Harry Potter n'était pas le premier que Draco aurait dépucelé - bien que ses amants soient beaucoup moins nombreux que ce que racontais les élèves... - mais penser qu'il prendrait celle du Gryffondor le chamboulait de l'intérieur.

Ça sonnait... différent, tout simplement.

Laissant une nouvelle fois ses mains descendre sur le corps d'Harry, le blond y alla doucement, lentement, pour être certain que jamais le brun n'oublie sa première nuit.

Et il ne comptait pas que se soit la dernière qu'Harry passe avec lui. Oh que non. S'ils en étaient là - ils étaient d'anciens rivaux, tout de même - c'est qu'il y avait quelque chose. Enfin, Draco l'espérait.

Arrivé entre les fesses fermes de son futur amant, le blond embrassa chastement Harry avant de plonger ses iris argentés dans les siennes, attendant son consentement.

Harry fit un petit sourire à Draco quand ses mots lui parvinrent, il ne lui en voudrait pas, pour le moment c'était magique et il savait que ça le serait si Draco continuait.

Il ferma les yeux le temps de savourer le touché du blond et les rouvrit au baiser de son amant. En plongeant son regard dans le sien, il put voir la demande muette de son partenaire ainsi qu'autre chose, du désir et une autre lueur qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Cette lueur le rassurait et le réchauffait au niveau de la poitrine.

Il hocha de la tête positivement avant d'embrasser le blond pour lui prouver qu'il était prêt, prêt pour lui.

Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, Draco chercha sa baguette. Il avait tellement été concentré sur Harry et son corps, qu'il avait presque oublié de se servir de lubrifiant. Il ne voulait pas faire souffrir le brun pour rien, non plus.

Quand sa main attrapa le bois de sa baguette, il tenta de pousser un petit cri de victoire qui fut étouffé par laa bouche d'Harry sur la sienne. À contrecoeur, le blond s'en éloigna et prononça faiblement le sort de lubrifiant sur trois de ses doigts. Ensuite, il la reposa et laissa sa main caresser le dos du brun. Il embrassa le coin de ses lèvres, puis descendit dans son cou, voulant qu'Harry ne soit pas trop blessé par sa venue.

Enfin, il entra un doigt dans l'anus du Gryffondor.

Alors qu'il sentait quelque chose d'inconnue pénétrer en lui, il eut un petit sursaut, c'était étrange, mais en même temps, c'était nouveau. Lorsqu'un autre entra, il se tendit mais Draco y allait tout en douceur et il lui était reconnaissant. Puis le troisième passa la frontière lui arrachant un gémissement alors que le blond l'habituait pour plus.

Il n'avait plus peur du moins, il espérait que ça passerait aussi bien que ce qu'il venait de lui faire.

Quand il vit qu'Harry était assez relaxé, le blond retira ses doigts et ricana un peut au grognement du Gryffondor. Il l'embrassa, y faisant passer ses sentiments envers cet évènement, et le garçon qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Brusquement, il échangea leur position. Draco se retrouvait au-dessus. Souriant, il écarta calmement les jambes d'Harry, bien qu'on pouvait voir une certaine impatience.

Il se plaça à l'entrer du brun, fixant toujours ses perles vertes. Sans attendre plus longtemps - car après tout, il ne croyait pas être le seul à vouloir ce qui allait se passer - il commença lentement à entrer en Harry, surveillant toute émotion qui apparaîtrait sur son visage, et dans ses yeux.

Il était à la foi impatient mais en même temps, même s'il avait confiance en Draco, il appréhendait un peu.

Au début il sursauta, c'était plus gros, il ferma les yeux pour tenter de se relaxer, il fallait qu'il se calme. C'était juste la première fois et donc il avait le droit d'être un peu tendu même s'il savait que ça ne l'aiderait pas.

Prenant sur lui, il sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue mais il offrit un petit sourire au blond pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. Il pouvait continuer.

Il se cambra légèrement en haletant de plus en plus. C'était excitant et douloureux, un mélange qu'il apprenait à apprécier au fur et à mesure de l'avancer du blond.

Draco ralentit sa venue, attendant que le brun se soit complètement habitué à la nouvelle présence en lui. Il se mordait violemment la lèvre inférieure, n'aimant pas voir Harry souffrir et ne voulant pas y aller trop vite. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas le visage du Gryffondor, guettant toutes émotions.

Le blond vit qu'Harry commençait à s'habituer, puisqu'il haletait un peut plus. Mais la douleur était toujours présente.

Il avait maintenant arrêté d'avancer, attendant que le brun face un mouvement, n'importe quoi qui lui prouverait qu'il n'avait plus vraiment mal, et qu'il était prêt pour plus.

Il sentit Draco arrêter tout mouvement, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Le regard embrumé, il se sentait tellement étrange, doucement, il tendit son bras pour toucher la joue pâle du blond. Il s'aida de l'autre, malgré la douleur, à se relever assez pour caresser cette peau humide de sueur.

Il voulu dire quelque chose mais les sons restèrent bloquer dans sa gorge, mais on pouvait lire sur ses lèvres, ces trois petits mots: Je t'aime.

Il aimait le blond et c'était une façon de le lui prouver, même si les mots ne sortaient pas, il les comprendrait. Avec trois mots, il s'offrait à lui.

Son coeur manqua un battement. Il n'avait pas rêvé. Les lèvres du brun avaient bien remué et bien mimé les mots 'Je t'aime'. Draco resta interdit un instant, laissant les mots retentirent dans sa tête.

Harry Potter l'aimait.

Soudain, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Un sourire béat. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du brun, alors qu'il sentait une flopé de papillons patrouiller dans son estomac.

Il recommença alors à bouger, très lentement, en Harry, alors qu'il quittait à regret ses lèvres.

Le blond savait ses yeux pétillants de contentement, et foncés de désir, alors il les plongea dans les iris verts de son vis-à-vis.

« Harry... » Gémit-il alors, sa lenteur commençant à devenir insoutenable. Mais il ne voulait pas brusquer son amant.

Le baiser suivit par le lent mouvement se fondait merveilleusement dans l'acte qui se déroulait. Le gémissement de son amant lui fit comprendre qu'il fallait passer à un stade supérieur. Prenant sur lui de le faire, s'aidant de ses bras, il accéléra de lui-même le mouvement. La douleur disparaissait au fur et à mesure que ça devenait plus rapide, faisant disparaître tout ce qui pouvait bien se passer autour d'eux. Juste Draco, juste lui. Juste cette sensation qui devenait de plus en plus importante et qui lui donnait chaud.

« ... Dra... »

Plus rien ne se formait correctement dans son cerveau. Etait ce ça, ce sentir partir?

Un râle de plaisir s'échappa de la gorge du blond quand il sentit Harry accélérer de lui-même. Il balança sa tête vers l'arrière, avant de bouger plus vite, gémissant sans cesse le prénom de son amant. Et savoir que celui-ci l'aimait le rendait encore plus joyeux. Il était dans l'extase totale, appréciant chaque bruit que poussait le Gryffondor.

« Oh! Harry... » Continua t-il de gémir, alors que ses mouvement s'accéléraient, que son coeur battait tellement vite qu'il avait l'impression qu'il ne battait plus.

Il pencha sa tête vers le brun, encore une fois, et gémit en voyant le visage tordu de plaisir de celui-ci.

« Je... Hmmm... 'Ry... je t... » Le dernier mot resta prit dans sa gorge alors qu'il poussait un nouveau gémissement.

Une de ses mains descendit le long du torse en sueur du brun, épousant les formes qu'il se jura de connaître par coeur d'ici le matin.

Harry se cambra, des myriades d'étoiles étincelaient devant ses yeux, c'était trop fort, entendre la voix de son amant gémir, le sentir en lui, le caresser, il... il avait l'impression que tout allait exploser autour de lui. Comme si leurs deux magies en plus de leur corps se fondaient l'une dans l'autre. Il cria lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de liquide s'écouler en lui, il ne tint plus et explosa à son tour.

« Draco! »

Ce nom qu'il ne pensait pas un jour prononcer de la sorte, ce nom qui n'était d'autre que celui de son amant, de la personne qu'il aimait.

Le blond retomba sur Harry, à bout de souffle. Il tenta de reprendre une respiration normale tout en tournant sa tête vers le Gryffondor. Souriant doucement, il l'embrassa chastement puis passa une main dans ses cheveux indisciplinés.

« Dis-le moi... » Pria alors Draco d'une voix haletante, fixant Harry de ses yeux argentés.

Il se blottit un peut plus contre le corps chaud de son amant, attendant.

« Je... je... t'aime... » Haleta Harry.

Ils avaient réussi à les dire enfin à faire sortir un son de ses lèvres, son cerveau reprenait petit à petit conscience du lieu où il se trouvait mais la chaleur qui émanait de Draco faisait comme une sorte de petit cocon d'où il ne voulait aucunement sortir. Ses bras allèrent se fermer sur le dos de son amant pour le rapprocher encore plus de lui, mais les forces lui manquaient, il luttait comme il le pouvait contre le sommeil. Draco l'avait épuisé même s'il sentait que le blond n'était guère mieux.

Il scella leurs lèvres dans un tendre baiser avant de poser une question presque en murmurant.

« Et... toi... Draco... que suis-je pour... toi? »

Il voulait avant de s'endormir, être rassuré que tout cela n'était pas qu'une passade qu'il pouvait en espérer un peu plus.

Draco sourit encore plus, d'un sourire béat. Il était terriblement heureux. Harry l'aimait, c'était tout ce qui semblait compter.

« Ce que... tu es... pour moi...? » Répéta Draco en observant toujours les iris verts du brun. Ils étaient tous les deux épuisés, mais Harry semblait tenir à savoir ce que lui, ressentait pour le brun. « C'est... simple. Tu es... tout. » Ses paupières commencèrent à se fermer quelque peu. « Je... t'aime. »

En même temps qu'il dit cette phrase, il se l'avouait complètement à lui-même. Un soupir de bien-être s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres alors que ses yeux se fermaient complètement.

« Je... t'aime tellement... » Murmura t-il.

Ces mots raisonnèrent un moment dans l'esprit brumeux d'Harry, l'étau autour de son coeur disparu totalement à ce dernier murmure. Il était tout pour Draco. Il l'aimait. C'était tellement soulageant de ce savoir aimé de la personne qui venait de vous envoler dans un pays qu'eux seuls pouvaient partager, un endroit rien qu'à eux. Un monde mélangé de plaisir et d'amour.

Resserrant comme il le pouvait sa prise sur le corps du blond, il ferma lui aussi les yeux, laissant tout comme son amant, Morphée les envelopper pour un repos bien mérité.

**oOoOoOo**

Un cri résonna dans la salle, réveillant d'un sursaut Draco et Harry. Tentant tant bien que mal de comprendre ce qui se passait, et de s'habituer à la vive lumière qui empêchait ses yeux de s'ouvrir, le blond finit toutefois par voir ce qui se passait.

« Et merde! » Jura t-il en empoignant un coussin et le mettant sur sa verge dénudée. Il en plaqua un aussi sur celle d'Harry.

Pas question que cette voyeuse s'en mette plein la vue!

Il attrapa ensuite les vêtements de son amant - laissant de côté le costume de fouine... Il enfila la cape du Gryffondor et l'attacha comme il put alors qu'il balançait les autres vêtements à Harry,

« Mais que se passe t-il... Oh Merlin! » Draco releva ses yeux encore à demi fermés pour tomber sur une McGonagall figée par la surprise.

Jurant de nouveau, le Serpentard se tassa vers Harry, tentant de se cacher derrière lui. Ils avaient quelque peut oublié que cette salle était très souvent utilisé...

Tout en se cachant derrière son petit ami - il pouvait l'appeler ainsi, maintenant, non? - Draco regarda aux alentours et fut déprimé de voir qu'une multitude de troisièmes années se donnaient des coups de coudes pour les voir parfaitement...

Encore dans la brume et surpris de voir autant de gens s'agglutiner autour d'eux. Harry enfila rapidement sa chemise pour tenter de cacher un maximum de sa nudité, heureusement qu'il avait des vêtements un peu plus long que la normale.

Il y avait plus doux comme réveil, quand même, après ce qu'ils avaient fait...

À la pensée de l'acte, il sentit le rouge s'épandre sur ses joues et se dépêcha d'enfiler le reste de ses vêtements, cachant comme il le pouvait Draco. C'était mignon de le voir comme ça, mais en même temps, la situation était un peu gênante.

Mettant son pantalon, il grimaça de douleur, il pensait pas que ce serait aussi douloureux après l'acte. Retenant un gémissement, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amant pour lui signifier que c'était bon alors que leur professeur se mettait à hurler.

« PAR MERLIN! MAIS QUE FAITES VOUS DANS MA SALLE DE CLASSE, TOUS LES DEUX! C'EST... C'EST... »

« Ils ont baisés. » Fit très poliment un jeune élève à son voisin.

« MONSIEUR DELINS VOTRE LANGAGE ! »

« Mais c'est vrai m'dame. »

McGonagall n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux.

Draco se retient de justesse pour ne pas grimacer. Il tourna à la place la tête vers Harry pour constater qu'il était rouge comme une tomate.

« JE NE VEUX PLUS RIEN ENTENDRE, EST-CE CLAIR? » Après quelques chuchotements, le silence se fit.

Le blond en avait profité pour se lever. Il avait espéré pouvoir tirer Harry subtilement hors de la salle. Après, ils n'auraient eu qu'à tout nier et faire croire à une hallucination.

« Ils tentent de s'enfuir, m'dame! » Draco se retourna brusquement, prêt à tuer le gamin qui venait de les vendre.

« MR. MALFOY! » Cette vieille mégère le détestait. Devait-il être surprit que se soit lui qui commence à se faire engueuler? « VOTRE COMPORTEMENT EST IN-NAC-CEP-TA-BLE! N'AVEZ VOUS PAS EU ASSEZ DE VOTRE EXPÉRIENCE DE LA VEILLE? VOUS DEVEZ EN PLUS EN RAJOUTEZ EN COUCHANT AVEC UN ÉLÈVE DANS MA CLASSE! »

Aussi bien se la jouer chiant.

« Oh! Vous voulez parlez de mon costume de fouine, n'est-ce pas? Et bien, je vais vous avouez, professeur, que je croyais mourir de honte. Mais j'ai découvert que je faisais... fantasmer certains élèves... » Il jeta un regard coquin à Harry, qui ne tarda pas à rougir de nouveau. « Comment vouliez-vous que je résiste? »

Il fit des yeux de chiens battus à McGonagall. Il amadoua quelques filles dans la classe, mais pas la bonne... Celle-ci semblait bien décidée à les faire regretter leur nuit. De l'avis de Draco, même le renvoie ne pourrait le faire.

Harry savait que sa directrice de maison ne serait pas très heureuse, limite enragée était mieux même. Et elle semblait heureuse de pouvoir passer ses nerfs sur son amant, parce qu'il n'avait pas encore entendu son nom prononcé. Connaissant le côté joueur du blond, il n'avait pas été surpris de l'entendre répliquer mais tout de même, au point où ils en étaient, s'aplatir un peu ne serait pas inutile.

Posant sa main sur l'épaule de Draco, il voulait lui faire comprendre par ce fait qu'il fallait mieux se calmer, pas que défendre son petit ami lui posait un sérieux problème, c'était simplement qu'il avait encore quelques séquelles de la nuit passée et il aurait préféré disparaître rapidement ailleurs que devant le regard des élèves.

« ET VOUS VOUS FICHEZ DE MOI EN PLUS! ET VOUS PENSEZ TOUT DE MÊME PAS QUE JE VAIS LAISSER PASSER CA! CHEZ LE DIRECTEUR ET PLUS VITE QUE CA! »

McGonagall tenta de garder le peu de calme qui lui restait et se tourna vers ses élèves.

« Si quand je reviens, j'entends le moindre bruit, vous serez tous collé quatre heures. »

Harry poussa doucement son amant vers la sortie avant qu'il ne réplique quelque chose, faire profile bas le temps de quitter cette bande de bavards. Il était sûr qu'à midi, tout le monde serait au courrant.

Décidant finalement de céder - il pouvait bien faire ça pour son Harry chéri - Draco se laissa docilement mener jusqu'à la sortie. Il foudroya tout de même McGonagall quand elle passa devant eux.

« Si on marche assez lentement, on pourra s'éclipser facilement. » Chuchota le Serpentard à l'oreille du brun. « Suffis juste qu'elle ne se retourne pas trop souvent. » Ajouta t-il en hochant de la tête, semblant se parler à lui-même.

Puis, il tourna la tête vers Harry et lui fit un grand sourire. Il déposa rapidement les lèvres sur les siennes, avant de passer un bras autour de sa taille et de le coller à lui. Qui aurait cru que tenir ainsi le Survivant lui ferait tellement plaisir? Et le rendrait tellement fier...

« Quand elle va tourner au coin, on se retourne et on part à courir dans la direction opposée, ok, 'Ry? »

Courir. Ce mot résonna dans sa tête et lui rappela une certaine douleur de son anatomie mais en même temps, il se sentait soudainement quelqu'un d'autre depuis que Draco le tenait par la taille. C'était comme s'il se sentait vivre et que son côté Serpentard ressortait. Alors que deux minutes plus tôt, il voulait tasser le jeu, voir McGonagall de dos, avancer sans faire attention à eux, grommelant dans sa barbe qu'elle n'avait pas des mots sur la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui qui n'avait décidément plus aucune pudeur. Il hocha la tête avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Le coin du couloir arriva plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait pensé et une fois qu'elle eut disparu, ils s'élancèrent main dans la main dans l'autre sens pour aller il ne savait pas encore où, mais un endroit où il souhaitait ne pas être tout de suite retrouvé. Simplement profiter un peu de son petit ami avant que toute l'école ne soit au courant.

Juste un tout petit plus de temps avec lui.

À leur tour, ils tournèrent au coin d'un couloir. Ils continuèrent de courir comme des fous, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent, à bout de souffle. Ils devaient être assez loin de McGonagall, maintenant. Tournant la tête d'un côté et de l'autre, le blond finit par se rendre compte qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas loin de la sortie qui menait au parc.

« Ça te tente d'aller faire un tour sur le bord du lac? » Demanda innocemment Draco, une idée précise en tête.

Sans attendre la réponse de son petit ami, il entraîna se dernier jusqu'au fond du couloir, sans lâcher sa main. Comme il s'y attendait, les deux grosses portes menant à l'extérieur étaient là. Sans attendre, il alla les ouvrir et les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur. Heureusement pour eux, la température n'était ni froide, ni chaude, mais entre les deux.

Il avait été surpris par la demande du blond mais encore une fois le Serpentard n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. Ils étaient à présent dehors, courrant pour rejoindre le lac. Draco était tellement euphorique qu'Harry n'arrivait plus à suivre la vitesse de son amant.

« Dra... co... moins... vite... »

Seulement il prononça ses mots trop tard et il se prit les pieds dans un caillou et s'écroula sur son petit ami avant de se mettre à rouler tous les deux jusqu'à s'arrêter pas loin de l'eau. Harry au dessus du blond. Se surélevant il planta son regard dans celui acier de Draco.

Il se sentait un peu bête d'avoir glisser mais il était seul avec lui. Déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, il se dégagea pour se laisser tomber juste à ses côtés.

« On croirait deux amants en fuite car leurs parents ne voudraient pas de leur union comme dans ses romans pour jeune fille. »

Un petit rire s'échappa du fond de la gorge du blond. Il se releva sur un coude, regardant tendrement son petit ami. La chute l'avait un peut ébouriffé - oui, il pouvait l'être plus qu'à la normale. Suffisais de le voir après avoir fais l'amour... - et en plus, il était essoufflé. Draco soupira de bien-être avant de se laisser tomber à moitié sur Harry.

« Bah c'est à moitié le cas. On se sauve de la méchante qui ne veut pas que l'on fasse des trucs pas catholiques dans sa classe. »

Ils rigolèrent un peut avant que Draco ne se penche au-dessus d'Harry.

« Tu sais que je suis dingue de toi? » Dit-il en souriant doucement au Gryffondor.

Harry sourit légèrement avant de tendre sa main pour caresser sa joue.

« Je ne me connaissais pas ce pouvoir. Je pensais que rien n'y personne ne pouvait te rendre dingue de quoi que ce soit. »

Il fit descendre sa main en une lente caresse.

« J'aime te voir sourire. »

Ses doigts passèrent sur ses lèvres.

« Ainsi tu ne ressembles pas à cet odieux Serpentard arrogant et narcissique que j'ai connu fut un temps. »

Frissonnant sous les caresses d'Harry, le blond ne put que fermer les yeux et profiter du moment présent, heureux d'entendre la voix du brun.

« Rhé! Ne vient pas tout gâcher! » Rigola Draco en tenant amoureusement l'épaule d'Harry.

Il se pencha ensuite sur lui pour lui voler un baiser.

« Dis, ton côté de preux Gryffondor va pas trop en baver puisque tu sèches les cours? Et même si tu te réveilles, je te laisse pas partir, chéri. Je compte profiter de toi toute la journée, même si je dois te kidnapper. »

Pour appuyer ses dires, il emprisonna les poignets d'Harry dans ses mains et les mis en haut de sa tête.

« Vous menacer de séquestrer le survivant. Vous ne savez pas ce que vous encourrez. »

Harry eut un petit sourire espiègle.

« Mais je plaiderais en votre faveur, seulement… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres dans un geste sensuelle ne quittant pas de son regard les orbes de son petit ami.

« … Si vous savez me donner de bons arguments. »

Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres du blond, alors qu'il secouait doucement la tête.

« Je préfère vous les montrer, mes arguments. » Répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

À cet instant, ils entendirent les portes de l'école s'ouvrir avec fracas.

« Je t'aime fort, fort. » Lança Draco, tout en faisant un baiser esquimau à son petit ami.

« Je t'aime plus que toute une planète en chocolat. » Répliqua Harry en rigolant.

« MR. POTTER! MR. MALFOY! JE VOUS JURE QUE VOUS NE VOUS EN SORTIREZ PAS SANS DOULEUR! » Hurla alors la voix ô combien merveilleuse du Professeur McGonagall.

« J'espère que tu n'as pas les nerfs fragiles, beauté, car je sens qu'on est pas sortit de l'auberge... » Chuchota le blond à l'oreille de son Gryffondor avant de la lui mordiller.

Draco avait bien l'intention de chauffer Harry au max avant que sa directrice ne rapplique. Avec un peu de chance, elle en tomberait dans les pommes, et ils pourraient s'échapper de nouveau, histoire qu'il les lui montre, ses arguments...

**FIN**

TADAM ! Et voila, c'est la fin de notre petit OS, enfin… °regarde la longueur° … pas si petit que ça ! XD

°Yami essuyant une petite larme° …C'est ma première coécriture… Et en plus avec ma 'tite Lovely… C'est un grand moment… En espérant que vous aurez aimé…

KISU !

Mouais… À chaque fois que je me connecte sur le Net, je me dis : 'Wouais, c'est pas juste, j'ai plus d'OS à écrire avec Yami !' Bah, je me dis que si notre OS fait fureur, on pourrait bien recommencer… Alors… à vos claviers ! ;)

BizouSs !


End file.
